


All as One

by the_winter_solstice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, alpha! Steve Rogers, omega! Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve找到了Bucky，然后他们傻兮兮的在一起了，顺便为超级战士的繁衍事业做了点贡献。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

起

Bucky Barnes有个秘密，就连他穿一条裤子长大的好朋友Steve，他都没有向其提过只字片语。  
这秘密刚好跟Steve有关。

人人都以为只是个不起眼beta的Steve，其实是如假包换的alpha，这是Bucky是在12岁发现的。  
因为Steve身上有着淡淡、淡淡的，很特别很好闻的味道。

一切开始于那天，Bucky在替Steve家换灯泡。金发小矮瘦子站在地上扶着梯子，仰面朝天望着他唯一的好友。Bucky嘴里叼着换下的发乌的旧灯泡，借着敞开的窗子里照进来的最后一抹夕阳，两手忙着把新灯泡拧到螺丝口上，两条细长腿一上一下踩着梯子最顶端和其下一条的横木，骨肉匀实的脚踝从已经稍稍嫌短些的卡其色棉布裤脚中暴露出来，微微踮起的两只赤脚只有足尖着力踩在横木之上，趾头因为用力时间稍长开始发白，足弓呈漂亮的抛物线型，脚跟悬空着。Steve甚至能看到那双足背上因为绷着劲儿而缓缓搏动的脉管，那搏动似乎忽然快了些，Steve又定睛瞧了瞧，断定那并非自己的错觉，他顺着Bucky的裤管腰带衬衫一路看上去，想要找到些什么，却又不确定能够找到什么。刚好对方也正低下头，眯缝着眼睛瞧向他，目光相对的瞬间，Steve清晰的看到，Bucky的鼻翼张了又张——皱了眉头再张了又张——失神了足有半秒钟，然后如梦初醒地用力摇摇头，居高临下的一巴掌拍到Steve脑袋上催促道：“蠢蛋，发什么呆，快去拉开灯看看亮不亮！”  
“啊……那……你，你先下来。”Steve也不知自己为什么忽然结巴起来，“你先下来，我再松开梯子。”  
“还怕没你扶着我会摔死不成？”Bucky又好气又好笑地撇撇嘴。  
然后Steve又看向他之前一直注视的地方：Bucky绷紧的脚弓放松下来，脚跟悬空着放下，原本呈钝角的趾头跟脚背现在呈水平，跟着那只踩在较上方的右脚先撤下来，踩到左脚下方的横木上，再跟着左脚撤下到右脚下方，又交替了一轮，在到地面还有三根横木的距离时，那双脚跟再度提起，Steve隔着卡其色的布料看到包在那下面的腓肠肌倏然绷紧，再然后，深棕色头发的少年轻轻一跃蹦到地面上——还是脚尖先触地，然后是整个脚掌。  
这次没等到Bucky再度催促，Steve飞也似地蹿到门口处拉了灯绳，像是生怕被识破了他偷看的小心思。  
黄晕的灯光洒满破兮兮的屋子，Bucky颇有些得意的扬了扬下巴，一副“哥厉害吧哥了不起吧快来崇拜哥”的样子，Steve则咧着嘴笑开，踱回来屋子中央把梯子收好，相当吃力的搬向阁楼。  
适量的负重练习有益身体健康，这是Bucky从不跟Steve抢着干这种活儿的原因。他总是愿意让身子骨单薄的Steve在绝对安全以及自己的完整视线之下，尽可能多地做些体力上的锻炼，以图稍稍增加哪怕只一点点他那可怜的肺活量。今天也不例外，但稍稍不同的是，Bucky望向Steve背影的眼神多了平日没有的暧昧复杂样子。  
那有点像是潮湿的毛毯、加上洒了蜂蜜的柴火的混合味道，确实在随着Steve的步步远走而越发变淡，尽管这味道本身就不知所起且极为淡薄。  
那是Steve身上发出的味道。确定了这一点的Bucky，颇为不自在地绷了绷后背，两个膝盖紧紧并拢挨到一起。待到Steve安置好梯子走回来，Bucky已恢复了平素吊儿郎当的笑容。  
那味道变浓了，Steve每走进一步，就更浓一些。直到他们间只隔了一个英尺，Bucky觉得开始头晕目眩，却从未有过的莫名心安。  
他是个alpha，那个小蠢瘦子，居然是个alpha！  
Bucky为了随之而起的浮想联翩，竟差点大笑出声，然而任Steve怎么死乞白赖地追问，Bucky都不肯解释自己忽而傻笑的原因。  
我等着你啊，蠢蛋，我等着你长大，等着你自己来发现，我现这般欢喜的原因究竟为何。

 

1943 “去往未来之夜”

所以完全不难理解，为什么Steve在电影院外的死胡同里被堵着往死里暴打的时候，Bucky能够有如天降神兵一般地及时出现。  
从第一次嗅到Steve的气味开始，到现在13年有余，Bucky非常庆幸自己仍是唯一一个有狗屎运能闻到Steve的人。  
凭着这股气味，只要间隔不超过一英里，Bucky都能妥妥儿定位Steve不费吹灰。Steve并非没有起疑过，无奈对方就是嬉皮笑脸不肯明说。Steve总以为他们时间足够多，厮混余生总能给他锲而不舍探到究竟，直到这天，他鼻子窜血如常般嘴硬道“我马上就赢了”，抬头却见一身戎装的Barnes中士正扬着眉斜睨下来，那具彼时仍瘦小单薄的身躯里，生平第一次地感到了胸口被生生掏走一个口子心脏扯着血管们呼啦啦啦往外掉的感觉。  
Bucky要去参军了，而他却被留在了这里。这意味着他们的分离，以及今日一别之后，或许就真的没机会再见。  
小蠢瘦子发呆了几秒，终究没能问出口那句“你会想念我吗？”

“行啦！”Bucky不过5尺9英寸多一点点，在男生里最多中等个头，然而对Steve来讲就算得上“伟岸”了，这“伟岸”的家伙现正一副贱兮兮的样子伸出一条胳膊勾住矮小朋友的肩膀，将对方整个圈进自己臂弯里，笑得一派没心没肺样子，“我的最后一晚，得好好乐一乐！首先——得把你清理干净了！”  
Bucky故作嫌恶地甩甩沾到手上的血污和脏土。他只是在想，以后闻不到这呆子身上的气味了呢。

他们勾肩搭背的“去了未来”。跟女孩子搭讪这一套，Steve仍旧完全做不来——这呆子已经25岁了，还傻天真地以为自己是个beta.  
Bucky不时趁着没人注意的时候斜眼偷瞄Steve，下意识地张大了鼻孔只进气不出气，待到憋得满脸通红才发现呆子不知啥时候早就找不到人影儿。

“你还是不死心？”  
“这不是打架，这是战争！”  
“你到底有什么能证明的！”  
Bucky记不清在这短短几分钟之内到底冲着呆子吐出来多少恶毒的话，终于他讲到连自己也有点愧疚了：是他自己舍不得离开Steve，又关Steve什么事呢？亏他才是年长一岁的那个，居然在这混不吝起来。罢了，反正说不定也就是最后一次了呢。  
他扁了扁嘴，边走远边道：“我回来之前别做蠢事。”自己都不知这句成谶的概率为何。  
呆子还是嘴硬：“怎么可能，你自己明明把蠢劲儿都带走了！”  
Bucky闻言气结，终于还是认命般地摇摇头走回来，嘀咕着“你个废柴！”  
呆子张开双臂抱住他，还是还是嘴硬：“混账东西。”  
然后呆子拍了拍他的背，补了句：“小心点儿”，语气都能算得上是温柔。  
他奋力吸了吸鼻子，在结束拥抱前最后一次企图记住Steve的味道，希望他日万一战死沙场之时，这温存的时刻能够被作为生前回顾的片段闪过眼前。  
他给自己打了打气，终于攒足了勇气离开Steve的怀抱，却在再次对视时从对方眼里找到了突如其来的错愕和惊恐。  
“Bucky，你……”Steve骤然瞪大眼睛，如临大敌般涨红了脸，不可思议地盯着Bucky的脖颈处打量，仿佛那里正在冒烟或是反光，“你……你闻起来……你是o……”  
Bucky忙着掩住Steve的嘴将其拖拽到角落，一双大眼睛慌乱的四下张望确定没人偷听才松手，又两手合十面带乞求的神色道：“拜托，拜托不要去告发我。”  
Steve的肩膀不住颤抖，多重打击同时刚刚袭击过他：他一直以为是beta的Bucky原来是个omega——当然，会发出气味也可能是alpha，但Bucky那惊慌失措的样子显然否定了这种可能性，这年头军人们都以自己是alpha为荣，而瞒天过海混入军队的omega一旦被抓包绝对是要被军法处置的；Bucky明显早就知道自己是个omega却没告诉过任何人；就在刚刚，自己生平第一次嗅到了来自omega信息素，而beta是无法做到这一点的，这说明一直被认为是beta的自己，原来竟是alpha；而这一切，都戏剧性地在Bucky出征的前夜才被他偶然撞破。这是巧合，这是命运。  
“所以你总是毫不费力的就能找到我，原来……我的天，你一直都知道我是alpha！你一直都闻得到我的信息素！只有你！”得到这结论的Steve更加惊诧不已，“连我自己都闻不到的，我的气味，只有你能闻到，而现在你的气味，也只有我能闻到……所以……你是我的……我的……”  
你会是我这辈子唯一一个相容的伴侣。这是Steve想要说的话。然而周围燃放烟花的声音次第响起，纷乱的场面也不容他们再多说半句。  
Bucky狂点头，看向Steve的眼神里已经开始泛泪。  
“为什么？”烟花声小下来的空档间，Steve抓着Bucky的两手质问，“为什么要瞒住自己是omega这件事，还硬要去上战场？”  
“如果不是我，就会是Karl，他才20岁，而且刚刚订婚。”Bucky回握住Steve，“他比我更有理由留下来继续活下去。”  
“你疯了！如果被查到你是omega，你会没命的！”  
“没关系，我会按时服用抑制剂，我会藏好。”  
“胡说八道！”Steve差点没忍住一口啐到Bucky脸上，“能藏好怎么还会被我闻出来？”  
“那只是……只是一时情绪激动所以……”  
Bucky再说不下去，眼眶红得吓人，而心领神会的Steve也激动地几乎抑制不住要哭出来：“你会突然那么激动是因为你不想离开我对不对？你对我……你其实一直都对我……”  
Bucky死命咬住嘴唇，却不肯点头。都到了这个时候了，还说这些有什么意义。  
待到Bucky觉得自己稍微平静下来，他松开Steve的手，转而握住小个子男生的两肩，正色道：“答应我，Steve，别再犯傻说什么要上战场了。娶个好姑娘，生上一堆的孩子，平安地过好余生。要是我回不来了，替我照顾Karl,还有我妈，还有我的妹妹们，你必须答应我！”  
回答却是小个子踮起脚来，捧住他的脸闭上两眼亲了过来。  
Bucky纵容自己没躲开，却也不敢回应这生涩的亲吻。多怕自己就此沦陷再也迈不开脚步登上去英格兰的征途，他不能让弟弟Karl去。自己既是Barnes家的长子，理应扛起全部的责任。  
其实转念想想，能够在这样的夜晚，跟Steve拥有这样瑰丽而奇异的回忆，他的人生也就没太大缺憾了。  
他就知道，他的Steve总会认出他的，只是这天来的怎么这样的晚。他没遗憾，却又这么不甘心。

“Bucky, 你只管放下心来出征去就好，你记住，从现在开始，你再也不是孤单的一个人。你有我。你是我的omega，这一辈子只属于我。”Steve伏在Bucky的耳边道，低低地声音和淡淡的信息素有着格外安抚的宁静力量，他知道，从这一刻起，他再不是原来的那个Rogers,他的肩膀上从此背负了两个人的命运，再怎么迂回也都甘之如饴。他露出沉静的微笑，松开刚刚确认关系的恋人，目送着对方步履沉重的走远，竟还打趣起来道：“等我到了再打胜仗！”  
Bucky面容苦涩地向他敬了个军礼，转身离去不再回头。他料想不到，Steve那句，竟十足是认真的。

等着我，Bucky, 不管到了什么境地，我都会找到你。

 

2015年7月17日

废弃的旧厂房角落，一袭红衣的深棕色半长发男子静默蹲坐着，金属质地的左臂被狠狠卡在大型机械里。他忽然像是感觉到什么似的猛抬起头，金发映着白炽灯的光晕刺得眼睛难受，这样的画面总像是在那里曾见到过。  
那站着的高大金发青年，迅速地蹲下身来跟他视线相平，却苦于惊吓到他而不敢贸然靠近，反复斟酌着终于开口：  
“你看，Bucky, 不管到了什么境地，我总会找到你。”


	2. Chapter 2

承-上

2014年4月4日

上一秒钟，他还牢牢抓着那任务的领口，犹豫着要不要再落拳头，就那个当口，他失神的当口，舰身忽然解体，任务像是一片孔雀的尾翎般翩然下坠脱离冬兵的视线——任务掉到了水面之下。  
现在冬兵靠着单臂将自己悬挂于战舰的残骸上，两眼盯着辽远的下方、壮阔水面发呆。他很努力、很努力的想要回忆起，自己方才为什么会那样在面对着任务的时候放空失神。并不单单因为那句似曾相识的“我一直陪着你到最后”，绝不单单是那样的原因。  
那么究竟是什么样的原因呢？让冬兵瞬间丧失了全部意念和行动力的原因，似乎是一样非常遥远却又不知所起的存在，但确切的存在着。

他会死的。  
冬兵被这突如其来的念头吓到。但又是那般忽视不得的念头。  
快啊，快，要快，不然他真的会死的。  
冬兵向来看重任务们的生死——没有确认的死亡意味着失败，失败意味着惩罚，他不怎么害怕皮肉之苦，但对于一而再丢掉所剩无几的记忆恐慌不已。  
这次却不一样。他向着和以往完全相反的方向思考着，循着那样怪异的逆着战士本能的思维，他不想Steve Rogers死，为了确认这想法并非误差，冬兵让自己反向去思索：若是Steve Rogers真的死掉呢？  
惊恐猝不及防传遍四肢百骸，意识到连呼吸都因此滞住的时候，他脸上有眼泪。  
Steve，不要死，不要死，不要死。  
等着我，等着我，求求你不要死。  
他不带一点犹豫地纵身跃向水面，下潜，没有什么能阻止他靠近那世间无可取代的存在。

拖着Steve浮出水面，一路拖他上岸，他还有呼吸，暂且性命无虞。  
冬兵放下心来，却为愧疚所累，盯着Steve伤痕遍布的脸孔定定看着，不自觉的被吸引，跪坐到意识不清的美国队长身边，鬼使神差地想要更加靠近他。  
金属手指拨开那前额被打湿的金发，眉头的浅纹看得人心有戚戚。Steve口中涌出的海水顺着颌角滑向脖颈，白皙得不像男生的肌肤有一些暴露在破损的深蓝色作战服之外。他注目着Steve身上的伤痕，却像是怕要弄脏某样圣洁之物般地，再不敢探出指头去摩挲，即便那人仍在昏迷之中。

冬兵忽而触电般地从Steve身侧弹开向后急急退开几码远，抬手捂住无缘无故发出灼烧感的颈部皮肤，呼吸急促起来。  
避之不及的，那淡淡、淡淡的味道，像是潮湿的毛毯，混着浇了蜂蜜的柴火的味道贯穿冬兵的呼吸道，生物信号一路上传至中枢再反馈至末梢。那是确信无疑的，从Steve身上发出的味道。  
本已被伤的右臂，尺骨桡骨之间隐隐作痛起来。该死。他咒骂。因为方才的搏斗，Steve将他的右肩掰脱臼，肘关节也有轻度脱位，这都不打紧，要命的是被埋在前臂的抑制剂缓释硅胶片松动滑脱了原本的位置，说不定已经碎掉失效了。难怪他已蛰伏了70年有余的omega本能忽然开始作祟。  
他奋力起身没命地奔逃，一路尽可能屏住呼吸，金属手臂捂住颈子不敢松开。  
他还是什么都想不起来，身体却帮他识别到真相：Steve Rogers，是他唯一相容的伴侣，是他没有结合过的alpha.

对不起，Steve，对不起…………  
但我不配。  
他一路跑到把自己累得再爬不起来。

 

2015年7月17日

“Sam，能帮我去弄瓶饮用水来吗？”  
金发男子维持着蹲在地上的姿势，转过脸去对着一同前来的伙伴道。  
“没问题，队长。”Sam做了个敬礼的动作，转身跑出去，“你们慢慢聊着先，哥们儿去去就来。”

“现在就咱们俩了。我要坐到你旁边去了啊，Buck.” Steve说罢慢慢扭转重心，挨着Bucky的右侧席地而坐，“我要把脑袋倚到你身上了哦。”  
然后alpha慢慢地向左歪头，尽管omega不住地往困住他的金属机械方向瑟缩，然而退到没路之时，究竟是被Steve毛茸茸的金发蹭到了大腿上。  
Alpha完整的暴露出脖颈，幽幽的气味更加浓烈，直直刺入Bucky的鼻腔。  
“知道吗，其实我还挺高兴你像这样被关在这儿的，起码不会像之前一声不吭就从我眼皮底下溜走。”Steve斜眼往上瞥Bucky的表情，不出所料找到了一脸意外和……不易察觉的羞涩，遂抿了嘴笑道，“别想不认账，我都知道，那天是你把我从水里捞上来的。我闻到你了。”  
Bucky甚至不知道自己当时发出了气味。看来自己的味道只有伴侣闻得见么……难怪那次战斗之前HYDRA要特意往他胳膊里植入硅片——尽管他只要清醒着就会按时服用抑制剂从不落空，也从没有谁提出报告说曾闻到过他。原来HYDRA知道他和Steve曾经的关系。  
“那次……我差点就杀了你。”Bucky终于开口说话，声音很弱，“我知道道歉没有意义，但是对不起，Steve.”  
听者死机了一秒，随后道：“Buck, 那不是你的错，而且你最后救了我的命。”  
“我亏欠你的不止那些。”  
“你什么都不亏欠我，啊，结合这件事除外——说起来那也是咱们双方互相亏欠的。”Steve抬起左手，悬在半空，道，“现在我要用这只手来碰触你了。”  
Steve每发起一个动作前都会先说明，然后再给上一两秒钟让Bucky来消化，接着不管对方如何反应都会执行下去。现在他把手搭在Bucky置于膝盖的右手手背上，omega浑身发抖地迅速撤回尚能自由活动的右手，伸进裤兜里抓出一个不大的药瓶。单手拧开本来就要费些时间，因而Steve没费任何力气就从Bucky手上夺下瓶子甩到一边，这次他没有提前给预告。  
“别再服用抑制剂了。”Steve用力捏了捏Bucky的膝盖，“我要你，不管你变成什么样子我都要你。”  
“Steve，我不值得你这样对待。”  
“你值得这世界上最温柔的对待。”Steve平静而坚定地望向Bucky，“你是我的omega，是我Steve Rogers这辈子最大的荣耀。”  
Bucky脖子上覆盖着腺体的那块薄薄皮肤已经像被烙烫过一般地发红灼热起来。  
“我不配，我甚至不配再活着，我杀过很多无辜的人，我犯下没法偿还的罪。”  
“所以才要活下去。你比谁都了解HYDRA，砍掉一个头长会两个，没有你，他们会继续制造新的刺客。但你若活着，就有可能阻止这一切发生。你不希望再出现下一个冬兵了对不对？”  
Bucky拼命摇头。  
“那么就回到我身边来，像那个时候一样，陪着美国队长出生入死。把HYDRA砍到一个头都不剩为止。”Steve握住了Bucky发抖的右手，“还有，Bucky，为了我，活下去。我不能再失去你了。”  
Bucky沉默了很久很久，没了短效抑制剂的作用，热潮接二连三席卷，由内而外遍布全身，逐渐升高的体温和愈发模糊的意识让他几乎断了思考，唯有那持续不断包围着他的、来自Steve的气味是确凿而坚定的慰藉。  
Alpha也完全没有催促他说话或是做出反应的意思，他总那么贴心，总知道何时应该沉默，他总有本事让Bucky觉得安心，无论是昔年的小蠢瘦子还是现在的全民英雄，Steve永远是那纯良羞怯却从不退缩的令人踏实的存在。Steve最棒了。  
Omega终于气若游丝地开口，他用膝盖往旁处撞了撞Steve的肩膀，道：“你个废柴。”  
Alpha的后背像是被冻住般地僵直着，忍耐住几乎脱眶而出的泪意，还嘴道：“混账东西……我就知道你还记得我。”  
“嗯……过去这一年多时间里……回想起了很多……跟你有关的事情。”  
“Buck, 我想要拥抱你。”  
“……我看没什么问题。”

 

当Sam带着瓶装水满头大汗跑回来，正好看见Steve弓着身体、脑袋伏在Bucky的颈窝，跟条小狗狗似的嗅来嗅去。  
老天爷啊让我瞎一会儿吧。  
把水瓶子默默放到废仓库门口，Sam掏出手机开始找一切有可能认识Scott Lang的人的任何联系方式，多一秒都不想再多呆在这个信息素集中营了——尽管作为beta的他啥也闻不着，但那空气中似乎能看到路过微生物被电死的闪瞎人的场面，就算是带着墨镜他也觉得无福消受。

 

将拧开盖子的瓶口贴上Bucky的嘴唇，Steve鼓励又安慰地拍拍omega的后背，将塑料瓶倾斜成一个小小的角度，细细的清水滑向Bucky干燥的口腔，他实在是太渴了，疲劳和困倦折磨着，信息素此刻灼烧得他像要随时可能蒸发般地燥热。然而Steve却在喂了半瓶之后撤走瓶子：”试着深呼吸，Buck.”  
Omega像是被施了法般得依言照做，有alpha引领关照的感觉让他欲罢不能地沉溺其中。  
又将剩下半瓶水以极慢的速度灌入Bucky口中，Steve蹲下身来，这次是和Bucky面对面。  
“你的嘴角还有水渍。”alpha慢慢靠近，omega能清楚感受到对方呼吸温热而越发急促地喷洒在自己脸上。Alpha在距离Bucky的脸还有半英寸时伸出了舌头，顶礼膜拜般用不可思议的缓慢速度而没任何遗漏地舔干净了omega唇边的水渍，最终他们的嘴唇贴到一起。  
“放松，Buck, 我抓到你了。我再不会放开你。”  
沉沉坠入昏睡之前，Bucky感到久违的安心，他被alpha淡淡的信息素和低沉的声音团团围住，如婴儿般毫无防备将一切暴露在Steve面前，却觉得自己坚不可摧——他被覆盖了名为Steve Rogers的、最坚韧的铠甲。

 

一小时后。  
“嘿，哥们儿，你欠我个人情。”穿着蚁人制服的Scott戏谑地一巴掌拍到Steve肩头，“被美国队长欠人情的感觉真不是盖的。”  
“乘人之危可不是复仇者们该有的作为。”Steve单膝跪地，将已经失去意识的Bucky紧紧护在怀里，omega的脖子上覆盖着沾了水的薄薄布料以起到短暂降温的作用——Steve的T恤下摆被扯掉好大一块，alpha微微蹙眉抿了抿嘴唇道，“你先把这该死的机器给拆开，别说是一个，到时我欠你一打人情。”  
“一言为定！”Scott按下手中的开关，变小的过程几乎可以用微秒计，并且没有发出邪乎的“咻——”一声。  
Steve忙不迭将Bucky更紧地往自己臂弯里揽了揽，抬起右手盖在omega紧闭的眼睛上，明知对方听不到还是耳语道：“Buck, 很快就好了。我在这里。”  
Sam第八千次地乞求上苍能让自己暂时瞎一会儿。

随着几声脆响，金属臂自被撬开的机械中掉出，Bucky整个人如若无骨般软趴趴地垮下来，被稳稳接入Steve的双臂之中。  
“没事了，现在什么事都没有了。我在这里，Buck，跟我回家。”横抱起omega，亲了亲那长发覆盖着的额角，Steve缓缓而坚决地站起身来，他终于迎接回了他的世界，时光总算是善待了他一次。  
“嘿，别忘了，你可欠了我一打人情呢！”已经变回原形的Scott摘下头盔，望着Steve的背影打趣道。  
“我说你也太煞风景……”Sam的白眼快要翻上房顶。  
“没关系，Sam.” Steve友善地打断Sam，人却继续往废仓库的大门处前行而并没有回头，“这回，我欠你们两个人的，每人一打！任何时间，任何地点，只要你们开口，绝不还价！”  
猎鹰和蚁人同时吹起了浮夸的口哨，能让美国队长说出这样的话来实在是百年难见——真有你的Bucky Barnes.

他跨出了这困住他们许久的大门，一只脚，另一只，踏上被斜阳晒得暖烘烘的大地。抱紧了怀中昏睡不醒的伴侣，他仰起头来看向如血的落日，再怎么刺目也不愿眨眼，直到眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，掉落在怀中之人的红衫上头，洇出同样如血般暗沉却夺目的色彩。被这世界这光阴拖磨了这样多曲折这样久时日的，他们只是再普通不过的一对相恋之人罢了。总算总算还是赶上了，一同被这样干净温暖的阳光泼洒在身上的机会，一同敢于谈及未来看向希望的机会，一同制造崭新的、不再那么糟糕的记忆的机会。  
“你看，Buck, 这次我终于抓到你了。”Steve的声音平静极了。

醒来时他发觉自己置身一席软床上，这卧室他是认识的：这是Steve住的地方，他彼时奉命来行刺前研究过整栋大楼的建筑布局。  
“我……睡了多久？”  
“大概十几小时吧，感觉怎样？”和衣倚着床帮坐在他旁边的alpha目光里满满自然流露的关切，“要喝点水吗？”  
“从1943年开始，我就没再连续睡这么久过了。”Bucky自嘲地笑笑，“当然，被冷冻的时候除外。” 

又是那种喂水的方法，尽管这次Bucky的手并没被捆住。他抓空偷瞄了下右前臂——那块医用胶布下面想必躺着刚刚缝合不久的崭新外科切口。余下身上一切跟陷入昏睡前无异。  
“对不起，Buck, 我知道本该事先征得你同意的，但你身体里的抑制剂硅片早就失效了，而且有严重的扭转位移，不处理会继续对正常的肌肉组织造成伤害，所以我就做主把它取出来了。只是个门诊级别手术，所以没送你去医院，拜托Banner博士帮忙的。”  
“不需要道歉，我应该表示感谢。”Bucky盘腿坐在床铺上，把右前臂抬到自己眼前，撕开胶布看着那短短的伤口道，“切口怎么这么小，内窥镜手术？”  
Steve有点好笑地点点头：“怎么你关注的地方从来都不是重点？”  
“你第一天认识我啊？”Bucky伸出右脚往Steve大腿上很轻地踹了下，那般自然而然的样子就好像在过去的时光里天天月月重一般，就连他自己也在动作完成后大吃一惊，慌乱地整个人往床角蹭啊蹭缩成一团。  
Steve往Bucky的方向靠近了些，试探地伸出手抓住Bucky还来不及收回去的右脚腕。  
Omega浑身僵硬了下，却停止了闪躲。他现在发着低烧，也有几天没进食，其实也没太大力气逃脱，更何况，这碰触舒服到让他根本不想要去那样做。  
那只手缓慢地摩挲过踝关节——特意在动脉的搏动处稍作停留，快速而有力的脉搏正一下下地将omega的信息素通过血液泵至全身，不动声色在屋子里四散开来——足背微微发热的皮肤——光是能够靠摸出来知道的骨折愈合就至少三处——裹着茧的足跟——那是经常全速奔跑的战士会有的磨损再愈合再磨损直到成茧——抛物线型的足弓，细细的趾头，薄薄的趾甲——倒是都跟Steve记忆中12岁时替他家换灯泡的Bucky无异。Bucky从12岁到16岁期间长高了三、四个英寸，鞋码却只从8长到了8码半.  
“我能不能问你一件事？”Steve的手仍停在Bucky的脚踝上，“那个时候我没能抓住你，你会不会还在怪我？”  
Bucky被这突然的问题困扰了一两秒，抿了抿嘴唇答道：”一开始有点，现在不了。”  
Steve听得想哭，Bucky继续道：“HYDRA一直企图让我认为我的不幸都是由你造成的。他们失败了。”  
Alpha用另一只手的掌根颓然抵在额头上，像是鼓足勇气般开口：“我应该跳下去陪着你的。就算不能一起活着，至少可以让你不那么孤单。一想到你自己一个人受过那么多苦，我就永远没办法原谅自己。”  
“别这么说，这不是我认识的Steve会说的话。”Bucky犹豫了下，最终抬手去握住了Steve的肩膀，“我知道那不是你的错，我知道你有多想抓住我。我不怪你了。你也不要再怪你自己。”  
Alpha扭过头去看向自己肩头上Bucky的手，不知该如何应答。  
“而且现在你不是已经带我回来了。”Bucky的手头稍稍加了点力，“我听见了。带我离开那鬼地方的时候，你跟我说没事了，说带我回家……还说你爱我。”  
Steve抬起头望向omega清澈的灰绿色眼睛，得到了对方的一句“我相信你，尽管我曾经忘记了这件事，但我想Bucky一直都相信Steve”，alpha的呼吸骤然急促起来，散发的信息素也迅速浓集，像是突然丢了理智一般，猛地抬起双臂将Bucky整个圈到自己怀里，脸埋在omega的颈窝，深吸了一口气后伏在对方耳边很小声地问道：“我……可以要你吗？Buck, 把你给我好吗？”  
“那之后，你会标记我的，对不对？”Bucky的声音听上去怯生生的，“我……从来都没有让别人碰过我，从来都没有。挺好笑的吧，拼了命也不想让人弄脏自己，但是都不记得为了什么要坚持到这种程度。”  
Steve被这小心翼翼的告白几乎打垮了，他的小可怜儿在没有他陪伴的这些年究竟受了多少苦，这问题Steve已不敢再去想，他现在能做的只有紧紧拥抱住他的omega，用仅有的克制和安抚的声音告诉他：“对，我会标记你，标记上一千次。”  
Bucky的身体彻底放松下来，脱力地瘫在Steve臂弯里：“你不会再丢下我了，对不对，对不对？就算会也没关系了，Steve，来拥有我吧，标记我，把我变成你的东西，我不想再一个人了。” 


	3. Chapter 3

承-下

2012年5月4日

他坐在曼哈顿岛的废墟一片，精疲力竭，也有小小的自豪跟满足——毕竟他和新结成联盟又火速解散的战友们，怎么说呢，从恶作剧之神和他的小伙伴们手上保护了这个星球，听起来真的真的很扯，但很不幸的，这是真的。  
伴着交感神经活性迅速下降而一并到来的，是猝不及防的失落感。  
劫后余生的无辜市民们想必将竭尽全力找回原本的平淡生活，神盾还是神盾，HYDRA一时半会儿摆不平，恶作剧之神恐怕也没因为被他哥哥捆回母星而停止作死的征兆。  
非常时期过后，一切都将如常，直到下一个非常时期来临，然后再如常。循环往复生生不息，变换的只是争斗的彼方，但“你争我夺的过程、短暂达成共识休养生息的阶段性结果只是为了迎来更大的抢夺或维护”这过程总换汤不换药，直到彻底破灭那刻来临。然后，料不错的话，经过长期的自我平衡步履维艰，这世界总会迎来壮大再动荡再分崩离析的新一轮循环。可以肯定的是到时会有更乐于或善于战斗的士兵们冲在前头，可以肯定的是会有某一方或几方在颓势面前偃旗息鼓伺机卷土重来，可以肯定的是，总会有人真心向善——这想法让他感到欣慰。然而什么又是善。  
他总以为有用而无害的存在是善，然而什么又是有用，什么又是无害。  
他茫然察觉内心空荡荡的些许恐慌。  
他总以为，尽全力保护他人，给他们生的机会去拥有或爱，是他需要去做的事情——总要有人去做这件事情，那么多他一个有何不可呢。  
然而那只是他需要去做的事情，因为他想要去做的事情已不具可行性，所以退而求其次。  
他发自内心想要去做的事情，只那一件：他想要Bucky在自己身边，这是他所希冀的拥有或爱。  
可Bucky不在了。他曾靠近又失去的那个人，已经不在了。  
所以，他才放得下一切去为不相干的很多很多人拼尽全力吧。他想。总有一天他会作为一名战士而死去为人怀念。这大概是好的事情。但是他其实无所谓。名垂青史从来不在他的规划中，他只愿做些有意义的事情，至于被谁人铭记这类附加的荣耀，没什么不好，但也真的没来得多重要。对于包括他在内的很多人，战斗是为有天人们永远不再战斗：孩子们平安顺遂成长，大人们担忧柴米油盐，这是他能想象到的，这世界最美好的样子。然而它之所以显得美好是因为它的不可行性。这道理不算深奥，他懂得。  
所以他想他大概会继续战斗，只要还有人需要被保护。  
只是把对Bucky无处释放的爱意投影到了这个世界。他知道这是可耻的。但总归效果看上去不错，至少很多很多人是因他的保护行为而受益的。  
他坐在废墟之上，他那样骄傲又那样孤苦。  
他对这世界做了很多好的事情，这世界夺走了他心上的那个人。他不怨恨这世界，只是遗憾。

“怎么了，队长，有心事？” Natasha不知何时站到了旁边，眼神里是真正的温柔。  
“我只是觉得，我大概会就这样孤独终老。”他答，没有抬头。  
“这也许不是坏的事情，至少有得终老。”红发的alpha坐到他旁边，眼睛望着不知哪里的远处，“话说回来，我还挺吃惊的，你居然现在才有这觉悟。”  
他颓然苦笑轻微摇头，裹着破损手套的十指交叠着：“我很享受打这场架，你知道的，当身体疲乏，脑袋就不会那么闲，很多庸人自扰的想法自然就不翼而飞。而当你本能躲避敌人攻击时，你会发现，不管多么绝望，你还是会想要活下去。”  
“有必要一直让话题这么感伤吗？咱们的处境本来就有够让人头疼。”Natasha撇撇嘴——她有很好看的嘴唇，“在怀念故人？”  
“有那么明显？”Steve自嘲。  
“你们一定有过不少好时候。”  
“这话不假。” Steve瞬目，往事迅速闪回，再睁开眼时已带了微笑，“我失去过他两次。第一次是他上前线，为此我也参了军，居然真的给我在战场上找到了他，那个时候我一度以为我们会一蹴而就地结合，甚至幻想过我们会有孩子。然后是第二次，我失去了他，永久性的。”  
“为什么当时没结合，如果我可以问的话。”  
“他当时的身体状况不适宜结合。但我却把他再度带回战场，推他陪着我送死。结果是他死了，我还活着。”Steve把脸埋进两手，“因果循环，报应不爽。我不配得到他。也永远再得不到他。”  
“你的行为听起来的确是个糟糕的伴侣。”Natasha拍拍大腿站起身来，冲Steve伸出手，“现在，队长，咱们该去填饱肚子了。你把缅怀omega这一项留到今天午夜梦回的时候也无妨。”  
Steve盯着Natasha的手看了一秒，没有抓住，兀自站起来，道：“我会在愧疚中孤独终老，不论做再多的好事也弥补不了。我在这世界上只辜负过他一个人。这是他对我最有效的惩罚。”

 

好在那班天外来客们只是打烂了店面的玻璃窗，而没祸及厨房。复仇者们得以围在餐厅里唯一还四腿健全的大餐桌边大快朵颐。  
然而他们没一个人身上带着信用卡，Thor提出可以抵押锤子，JARVIS则表示可以光速开来支票，但那善良到让人心碎的店员只是微笑着摇头说“你们刚刚拯救了世界，虽然店长没在但是我自作主张请这顿，大不了从我下个月的工资扣——要是这家店还发得出我工资的话。而且，pos机也已经给外星人砸烂了，你们就算带着信用卡也没用。”  
雷神听见“外星人”这个词面部不自然的抽搐了一下，Tony捂着带伤的肚子笑到爆肝。  
一行人感激涕零的抓着热腾腾的食物抚慰辘辘饥肠。店员淡定的退出厨房拿着扫把清理餐厅地面。  
只有Steve单手支颐昏昏欲睡。他知道自己这副食欲不振的样子有点让同事们倒胃口，但他暂且陷入了战后无事可做的失落感和由此引发的“要是那个时候Bucky没有死现在也许他就会在家等着我不对他应该会跟我并肩作战不对他就算还活着也都90多岁老掉牙了并肩作战个屁啦说起来他就算白头发褶子一堆也肯定很好看嗯没错只要我觉得他很好看就够了他真的很好看笑起来的时候最好看啊他最后一次对我笑是什么时候呢也许我不应该在这种时候想这些但是他最后一次对我笑是为了什么呢我真的该打住了啊他最后一次对我笑的时候还说‘我就快赢了’是的他看上去挺严肃的但他声音在笑……”诸如此类的思维回路里跳不出来。  
蔫儿了吧唧的，Steve眨了眨眼睛，换只手托下巴，身上的大小伤口隐隐作痛起来，还是犯困。  
Bucky啊现在NYC变得可好看，但这世界其实没有变，我也没有，只是都换了个不同的方向来向彼此展示。我觉得你一定会认同这一点。  
Bucky啊曼哈顿岛上好多很好吃又贵的吓人的餐厅，但是我现在有好多好多花不完的津贴我可以请你吃个遍。食不果腹的布鲁克林时代总算一去不复返了。但是那个时候真是好啊，不管做什么咱们都在一起。  
Bucky啊没你陪着跟人打架好寂寞，他们都是好士兵，但都不如你好。更正一下，他们的战斗素质跟你不相上下，只是都比不上你对我那么好。  
是啊，谁也比不上你对我好，你为了我把命都丢了。  
Bucky啊我有点想哭。  
Bucky啊我还是很想你。

在Bruce“喂！”到了第三十几声，Natasha把伸着中指的右手在他面前晃来晃去问他“这是几？”的时候，Steve其实是回过神来的，但他决定继续装睡。

Bucky啊也许我应该死在刚刚那场战斗里的，那样的话我现在也就用不着这么要死要活的想你了。

 

2015年8月28日

距离Steve把他从废仓库救出来，距离他们正式结合，刚刚好6周。

Bucky站在盥洗室的镜子前，左手扶着洗手池以维持自己能够站稳，右手捏着细细的试纸，眼睛盯着手边的说明书，咬着嘴唇喘着粗气。  
这些日子他们虽然日行一善的履行伴侣义务，并且——好吧，这真是他妈的缺了一百二十根筋才能后知后觉到这种程度——从来没进行任何、任、何、的、防御措施。他才刚刚停掉不规律的口服抑制剂，甚至不知道这个时候怀孕会不会对胎儿造成什么不良影响。话又说回来，真的会有omega在刚刚停掉抑制剂、以及刚刚破处、以及刚刚完成结合后的两、周、内，以及还没有等到下一次发情期的到来就成功受孕的先例吗？这说成是蜜月宝宝都稍嫌勉强吧，这简直是，内什么，旱地拔葱！内什么，枯木逢春！！内什么，丧心病狂！！！  
冷静，冬兵，你要冷静。  
Bucky头望向镜子，那里面一脸茫然头大的自己，正把试纸丢进马桶冲走，然后用那只右手附上自己仍旧平坦的腹部。只有4周，或者5周那么大，现在还什么都感觉不到。  
他用力拍了拍自己的脸，左侧较右侧更迅速地红肿起来。  
冷静，你他妈的绝对要冷静。  
好吧好吧，HYDRA灭绝人性的实验们在给了他超强战斗力的同时，或许顺便附赠了原始动物般令人发指的生育能力也未可知。他理智的边缘游走着这样一条歪理。总之也是没什么机会印证其正确性。

他觉得自己被什么挤得满满的。  
再抬起头看着镜子，那披头散发眼神狰狞被打肿了脸的自己，竟然在傻呵呵的笑着。羞愤得差点就一脑袋撞到镜子上。  
他被那小而确定的什么东西，挤得满满的。

甜美的生命正酝酿着，Steve送给他的，一条甜美的新的生命。约莫8个月之后，小家伙儿会从他破茧而出，他们会相依为命。  
他终于真真正正的感到，自己再也不是孤单的一个人。

 

3天后。  
公寓的门在傍晚时分打开，原本窝在客厅沙发看电视的Bucky闻声光速奔回卧室拉高被子蒙住头，穿着鞋子的两脚还露在床沿处一晃一晃。  
“我回来啦，Buck，怎么又开着电视就跑去睡觉……哎呀你吃这么多腌黄瓜真的没问题吗？我记得昨天还是一整缸诶，今天都见底儿了……至少刷个牙再睡……”  
Steve的声音伴着脱鞋子、换上家居服、然后趿拉趿拉地往卧室方向踱来的脚步声，越来越近。屋里大床上被窝里装睡的omega发出了夸张的类似打呼噜的声音，无奈演技太浮夸，被已经负手站到床边的alpha一眼识破。  
“今天又是唱这出啊？都连续第3天了，啊？我一回来你就装睡？”Steve猛地掀开被子，右手食指和中指捏住Bucky的鼻尖左右轻晃，脸上的笑意写满爱怜，“前两天都被你摸鱼混过去了，今天休想我饶了你！”  
Omega还死撑着不肯睁眼继续装睡，却无奈嘴角已经笑开破功，只得撑起身子半坐起来。

Steve看上去心情不错的样子，大概今天的任务很顺利。  
要不……就趁这个机会告诉他？  
深深吸气再深深呼气，再深深吸气，开口的时候，酸黄瓜却先他的话一步喷了Steve一胸口。  
“操啊……好恶心……额……好他妈恶心……额……”  
一边嫌自己恶心一边狂吐不已的人，也算是世间少有了。Steve无视自己被喷得美轮美奂的新T恤，边替Bucky顺背边绝望的想。  
“我说你吃东西都不嚼的吗，怎么吐出来的酸黄瓜都是一整根一整根的……酸……黄瓜……黄瓜……呕吐……” 躲避同房，瞪着肚子发呆，酸黄瓜，呕吐……  
待到Bucky总算平复下来停止呕吐之后，俩人同时脱口而出。  
“你！”  
“我！”

“怀了宝宝！”  
“怀了宝宝！”

Steve嘴巴张到能吞拳头，Bucky还想问“我想生下来啊不知道这事儿你怎么看我知道没跟你打招呼就有了这个那个我好像是有点儿不厚道但是我也不知道啊我对灯发誓我真的不知道总之我就是要生下来啦”，但是看着Steve不顾一床铺的狼藉直接扑过来抱住omega哭得抽抽搭搭然后笑到狂打嗝还断断续续道“我要当爸爸了！天煞的我要当爸爸了！我他妈的从来想都不敢想我这辈子还能当爸爸，Buck我爱你我爱你我爱死你了！我一定会好好照顾你们我会当一个最棒的alpha！”来看，似乎也不是那么有要问出口的必要了。

他被他的alpha拥抱着，偷偷腾出左手来摸向自己光裸的小腹，幸福到快要化掉。

那刚刚好是八月的最后一天。他决定不管是男孩儿还是女孩儿，都要叫它August.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam是个最棒的老伙计。

转-上

2015年平安夜  
谢天谢地神盾局在这一天也没有免俗的休息了半天，HYDRA更是给面子的没有鼓捣出什么能在水底下潜行一万公里的超级子弹之类的幺蛾子。因而超级英雄们得以各回各家稍作歇息，没家没业的就凑到一起群魔乱舞。  
地球的守护者们，通过常人轻易可得的狂欢来寻求片刻宁静，远离旧日心魔，远离尔虞我诈，远离杀戮谍影，但也就那么一会儿。  
听上去还挺伤感的。

作为找回冬兵的二人之一，Sam自然而然成了其被收入神盾管辖之后的担保人，另一位寻回者——显然，鉴于其与Barnes间已结成的伴侣关系理应避嫌而被排除在外。  
每周一通电话，每个月一次在线心理状态考核，每四个月一次会面测评——Bucky有生之年这说好听点儿是“行为担保”，说白了就是变相监视能否迎来结束的一天尚未可知，每每想到这儿Steve就一阵心酸的愤愤不平：神盾布下人力对已经投诚的前刺客进行监视，有这个精力何不去追查还在潜逃中的HYDRA余孽们。  
但就像每朵乌云都镶着银边，在这旷日持久的担保与被担保中, 至少目前为止Bucky的数据看上去都趋于稳定，当然当然，这得归功于Wilson先生冒着被解雇并且被起诉的危险替他的数据作假，所以显而易见的是——

“要往积极的方向看，神盾局派来对Bucky进行评估和担保的是我而不是别人，这已是不幸中的万幸了——退一万步，且不管神盾监管Bucky的动机为何，起码你能确定，我，Sam Wilson，始终都是站在你们两个这边的，好吗？队长，希望你听了这些能感觉稍稍好些。但不管你内心此刻的感觉如何，现在，停止纠结，出来给我开门，如果你们还想收圣诞礼物的话。”两手捧着大大的袋子、只得用下巴和一侧肩膀夹住电话的Sam如是说，当Bucky笑容可掬地推开屋门迎上来接过Sam右手小指上勾着的摇摇欲坠的车钥匙时，如约到访的担保人正在公寓门口的地垫上蹭着鞋底的冻雪，眼神却在接触到Bucky那毛茸茸的宽松睡衣也遮盖不住的隆起腹部瞬间冻得比外面数九寒天还要拔凉，beta奋力调整呼吸只求不要即刻心脏骤停，对着已经响起忙音的电话徒劳地弱弱地说道，“更正，我站在……你们三个这边的。”

Steve的公寓并不很大，现在因多了个怀孕的omega在倒是一扫往日冷清凄苦的“退伍老兵之家”样子，多了不少——说真的——一个家该有的面貌。  
四四方方的客厅角落站着很小棵的圣诞树，挂着彩灯和各色装饰，树底下只有一红一蓝两个方形物体，Sam一开始猜那是新结成不久的伴侣准备给对方的礼物，在瞟到包装上“给最爱的August”之后改变了想法：那是两口子准备给尚未出世的孩子的。原来叫August么……看来是八月怀上的？  
厨房烤箱飘出的淡淡香气打断Sam的思绪，超市买来的冷冻披萨撒了多一倍Mozzarella再挤上鲜青柠汁居然也能这么勾人食欲，犯规，这是犯规！灶台上锅子里有融开的黄油、新鲜的虾、芦笋、还有味增、跟芥末？——这家的孕期omega口味要不要这么清奇，而且这些食材放到一起会不会引起食物中毒——不过他妈的闻上去真是赞爆了。好吧，他们留我吃晚餐的话，就认真考虑下原谅他们。如果冰箱里还有芝士蛋糕，就加大概率，哪个牌子的都无所谓，嗯。  
于是Sam板起脸硬着声音道：“要不是我今天过来，你们俩还打算一直瞒下去是吧？亏哥们儿一直拿你们当朋友，太不够意思了！”  
“先喝杯茶，稍安勿躁，稍安勿躁。”一直在厨房忙活的Steve关小了灶上的火，提起刚刚烧好的开水壶泡了红茶，茶汤浇开杯子底部的方糖和少量全脂牛奶，旧时候的味道盈满整个公寓。天知道这年头方糖有多么难找了。Sam虽不是个有机食品狂人，但在饮品的坚持上和好友Steve出奇一致：不用代糖不用奶精，如果没有真正的糖或是牛奶（全脂，全脂的最棒！他们又不是什么节食瘦身的美少女，当然不是说不能用脱脂或半脂牛奶将就，味道嘛就要大打折扣）宁可喝清茶或清咖啡。  
所谓“过时之人”，不过是多了些可爱可贵的执着坚持。Sam嗅着越来越近的茶香这么想着。  
Steve端着茶盘踱进客厅中央，七分满的杯子们摆上茶几后恭恭敬敬跪坐到地毯上一副老实认罪状，“Sam叔叔不要板着个脸啦，我家August都要被你吓坏了。”  
“你给我死远点儿！”Sam端起茶杯狠命灌了一口随后骂着街吐了一桌子，“我了个大操啊，你想烫死哥是不是！妈的……这杯子怎么隔热这么好，端着的时候都没感觉出来……操，烫烫烫！”  
说到底，还是Bucky又递过来的这杯自来水更对Sam的胃口。

“对不起啦，Sam，但是8月25号你来的时候，我真的还不知道已经有了Steve的孩子。当然，知道了以后还对你知情不报仍旧是我的不对……”  
“是我的主张。”还跪在地上的Steve接过话头，抬手抚上坐在沙发上的omega的膝盖，脸则一直诚恳地望向对面的Sam，“Bucky的妊娠反应很严重，而且有出血，前十几周的情况一直都不太好，我们当时……甚至都不确定能不能保得住这孩子，Bucky几乎足不出户一直卧床，到了感恩节前后才算是稍稍有好转，没有出血了，腹痛的频率也减少很多，但还是不太稳定。直到上周的超声检查显示暂时一切都好，基本确定是个男孩儿。反正知道今天你也会过来，所以就留到现在告诉你了。”  
“别告诉我说你们一直瞒着神盾局，只要有就医记录就瞒不住。”Sam显得有些忧心忡忡，“要是局里在我之前知道Bucky怀孕的事情，你们说不定会有麻烦。”  
“谢谢你，Sam，你总是这么周到。”Bucky露出感激的笑容，“Banner博士介绍了一位很不错的医生，一直都是找她私底下看诊，并没在任何医疗机构留下记录。真的很对不起，Sam，作为朋友我很想一早就告诉你，但你同时还代表了神盾局作为我的担保人，告诉你就意味着告诉了神盾，所以才拖到现在。”  
“这又是何苦呢？”Sam拿起茶杯端到嘴边，又带着投鼠忌器的表情放回桌上，“你就不信任神盾到这种程度？”  
“我想并不是那样的原因，Sam……去年神盾沦陷咱们都是亲历者，我算是推动了这事件的祸首之一，冬兵这个存在害了多少无辜的性命，你们不会不知道。在神盾面前我是罪人，这样的一个人如今过上了正常的生活，还有了孩子……我不知该怎么样把这件事情告诉给神盾知道。说实在的，我到现在都没做好准备，这之后该如何自处，但已经5个多月了，实在是拖不下去了。”  
“Bucky，很抱歉作为担保人我大概忘记告诉你一件重要的事情：不把自己的过错推在别人身上的确是美好的品质，但不要把别人的错误强揽在自己身上同样重要。神盾沦陷不是你的错，无意冒犯，但当时你只是作为一件武器而非一个真正有自主行为能力的人来发挥作用的，你甚至都不知道自己是谁！想想看，你会把杀生的罪过怪在一把屠刀的身上吗？有罪的是挥舞屠刀大开杀戒的那个人啊！你老得够当我爷爷了，不会连这道理都跟你讲不通。”Sam诚恳的看着Bucky的两眼，“而且从7月下旬开始一直到现在，你通过Steve给神盾提供了那么多关于HYDRA的有用的情报，就算你之前做错了，也早就将功折罪……”  
“不可能的，Sam，我曾经是HYDRA的武器没错，但并不仅仅是那样而已，冬兵比一把刀、一颗子弹要可怕得多。一颗子弹不会懂得规划自己的轨迹，但冬兵会。他有思想，懂得策划战术，并且不遗余力的将之用于任务中。冬兵永远会用最快的速度找到目标的要害，再竭尽全力地攻击下去。我记得割开一条脖子的感觉，记得鲜血洒到脸上的温度，我记得它溅到嘴里的味道，还有喷到眼睛里视野会发生什么样的变化，我知道用什么样的力气可以扭断一个人的脊椎，知道怎么样在24小时之内把堆积如山的尸体拆解开。这些事情永远都会跟着我。不管我再做什么，那也永远弥补不了曾经犯下的罪，弥补不了百万分之一。”Bucky深深低下头，本能地抬手抚摩着腹部，“可是自从知道了这孩子的存在，我那么想要他，想生下他，看着他长大，为他尽可能的做点儿什么……我不配有这样的想法，也不配有这样的生活。我知道神盾会宽恕无辜的婴儿，甚至会因为孩子而对我格外开恩，这更让我有罪恶感。冬兵在利用孩子来为自己争取赦免的机会，真是可耻。”  
“Bucky……” 惊讶地望向伴侣，Steve也是第一次从对方嘴里听到这样的想法，“你为什么不早跟我说你是这么想的？”  
“说了你也只是会一味地安慰我吧？”Bucky抬起头露出凄然的笑容，转而冲着Sam道，“抱歉了，本来是节日，却让你听了这堆牢骚，不知怎么就说出来了，我想……这该算是种进步？”  
“当然！你愿意向人倾诉内心的想法，不管什么样的想法，都是好现象。你知道的，你可以暂时无视内心的消极情绪，但它们并不会因此就不见，不处理的话迟早会变成更大的问题，寻得正确的通道来疏导并通过找到问题的源头来解决才是关键。我很感激你对我的信任，Bucky，以及——”Sam夸张地挑了挑眉提高声调试图缓和一下屋里悲伤的气氛，“你能有这进步，这可都是我这头号担保人的功劳！”  
三个人各自怀揣着自己的心思相视一笑，好久都没再说话。

半晌，Sam忽然想起什么似的一拍大腿道：“Steve，锅子上是不是还烧着东西？”  
“我的天难怪闻起来一股糊味儿！”

一顿饭吃得悄没声息，三个人都胃口缺缺。期间Steve装作若无其事地挑起话题说“Sam啊，说起来还真的要谢谢你，当时要不是你把找到Bucky的消息瞒到了我们完成结合木已成舟之后才报告给神盾，我们肯定也不可能这么快有孩子的”，对方抬起右手摆了个“OK”的手势，带着帅到不行的闪亮笑容道“都是哥们儿没说的，到时你们别忘了告诉August谁是他的大恩人就好！想想看还真奇妙，明年这个时候，如果我再来拜访的话，就是4个人共进晚餐过平安夜了！” Steve听得笑嘻嘻，Bucky则如梦初醒地插嘴道“1944年之后，这是我第一次过平安夜。要是我的任务们，我是说，那些人被我杀死的人还活着的话……他们今天也都还有家可归有平安夜可过，但是他们死了，凶手却还坐在这里跟家人朋友团聚”。Sam一时找不到合适的言辞来安慰，Steve企图打趣粉饰太平道：“我也曾经是你的任务啊，我不是还好好活着，有家可回有节日可庆祝。” Bucky只是神经质的“哈”了一声，又说了些不找边际的诸如“Steve的妈妈那个时候超会做菜的，过期的罐头也能煮得很好吃，我妈都说我没良心天天跑到Steve家去蹭吃的，到后来Karl也跟着去蹭，还有Rosa, 还有Kate，最后我妈实在过意不去只能把饭钱塞给Steve妈妈，但是她说什么都不肯收，她是个好人，是个好护士，我还记得Karl把胳膊摔骨折的那次真的是多亏了她帮忙才没留下残疾……但是那又怎样呢，Karl也已经不在，他们都不在了。只剩下Steve跟我……那个时候是怎么过平安夜的呢？我记得咱们好像穷得根本都买不起礼物嘛，哦？Steve是吧？”  
“但是我每年都有画画送给你吧！”Steve眼里什么东西在闪光，别过脸去努力不让自己哭出来，他一方面感激伴侣还记得这些对他意义非凡的小事们，另一方面更对于深陷痛苦远远远远多于甜美回忆的Bucky而感到心疼，和对此一筹莫展的自己的无奈。  
“嗯，从你7岁咱们认识开始，一直到……”Bucky故意跳过了“一直到我死了变成冬兵”的后半句，继续道，“每年平安夜你都画了画送给我，我觉得你画的比我本人好看很多，所以一直都很小心地收起来藏好的，但是现在……也早都找不到了吧。”  
饭局彻底陷入沉默。Sam借口出去抽根烟跑到走廊骂着街哭起来：这操蛋的世界，让劫后余生的人好好活下去难道就那么不容易？

待到Sam平复了情绪回来，屋里的两人已经开始收拾餐桌，Steve眼眶发红，Bucky倒是看上去一派平静。Sam决定装作什么都没发生过，调整了面部表情用夸张的大嗓门道：“臭小子们，哥还没吃完呢你们就收拾上了？想轰我走？没门儿！”  
“留着点胃口给甜品嘛。”接话的居然是Bucky，“Sam啊，草莓芝士蛋糕还吃得惯吧？”  
“据说水果跟海鲜不能同食诶，管他呢，毒死也要吃个甜品先，这是真理，真理！”  
Bucky挤了个僵硬的笑容，转身往厨房走去，没有几步就触电似的浑身僵直，眼睛瞪得老大，察觉不对劲的Sam紧张地问道“是不是哪里不舒服？”，而alpha早就已经窜到omega身边搂住他。  
“他……他刚刚动了！”Bucky颤抖着声音看向自己的伴侣，“就刚刚，他动了一下！”  
Steve愣了一下才意识到Bucky在说的是腹中的胎儿，的确呢，五个多月了，该是可以感觉到胎动的时候了。

Sam激动地浑身哆哆嗦嗦跑到那“三口之家”跟前，好奇心瞬间泛滥的童心大发作，正要嚷嚷“给我看看给我看看，是怎么动的，小家伙而动手了还是动脚了啊？” 但忽然想起近在眼前的Steve还都没来得及看上一看，惹怒此刻占有欲幸福感爆表的alpha可不是什么明智之举，Sam果断决定放弃。

Alpha热泪盈眶地蹲到地上，右耳贴近了omega被睡衣裹起来的肚子，虽然现在小家伙儿已经安静下来，Steve还是不死心的想要找到胎动，听了几分钟未果，二兮兮地用手指戳了戳伴侣的隆腹：“喂，August你动一下给daddy看看啦，动一下蛋又不会疼！”  
直到Steve用整个手掌开始轻轻推挤Bucky的小腹，那高贵冷艳的小家伙儿还是不理Steve，alpha只得一脸不情愿地在Sam“你再推下去你老婆就要早产了”的吼叫中放弃尝试，耳朵离开，Steve隔着睡衣温柔地亲吻了那隆起的腹部，道：“August，咱们要好好照顾papa，知道吗？尤其是当daddy出任务不能陪在papa身边的时候，我需要我的小超级英雄来替我保护papa，好吗？”  
Bucky本就不稳定的孕期情绪夹在突降的过载承受的幸福和从饭前就持续不断的愧疚中无法自拔，泫然欲泣。Steve微笑着继续道：“要是papa做恶梦，你就叫醒他；要是papa再胡思乱想，你就狠狠踢他；而且，不准再捣乱让papa吃不下睡不着了，知道吗？” 然后就尖着嗓子大着舌头捏个娃娃声道：“遵命，队长！我一定好好保护Barnes中士，不让任何人欺负他，包括他自己！”

Sam感到久违了的“老天爷啊快让我瞎一会儿”的感觉，并且极其后悔把墨镜锁在了车里，现在外面大雪纷飞，他实在是不想离开这暖房热屋还有等待他的草莓芝士蛋糕而跑到外面去避免自己被亮瞎。

Bucky用左手拂过Steve的金发，右手一个劲儿地抹眼睛，什么也说不出来。  
小家伙儿，你真的好像你daddy，他永远懂得如何让我在最难熬的时候感到心安，你也有这本事。

是夜。  
Sam早就打着饱嗝拿着填好的测评量表离开，尽管那上面的问题他一个都没问过Bucky，答案全是自己胡编乱造的，总之都是在为他的被测评人说好话——他知道这有违他作为复仇者一员的道德准则以及作为准心理治疗师的职业操守，但比起那些，他更看重哥们儿义气。  
客厅里灯暗着，Bucky坐在沙发上，赤脚踩着直径3英尺的星盾图案的地毯——没想到Amazon上这款还卖得挺火。Steve枕着omega的大腿，脸朝伴侣的肚子横躺着，高高的个子几乎填满三人沙发。  
“Buck, 我很抱歉自己一直都把问题想得过于简单，以为只要你回来就什么都好了，却忽略了你的感受。我知道已经被改变的部分很难回复原状，就像我，“当好美国队长”已经是我的一部分—很大的一部分。我知道你的感性面一直都希望忘记作为冬兵的那些过去，但理性面却战胜了它，让你强迫自己去回忆去记住，好像只有这样不断地折磨自己才能对那些已经被害的人们有个交代。我能理解这种心情，我曾经也有过。”  
Bucky轻捋alpha头发的动作停顿了下来，Steve继续道：“在我以为你已经死了的时候。我时时刻刻都在想着你——我当然会，那无关愧疚感，只是因为我想你。但我几乎只去想你掉下去的样子。因为我希望自己时时刻刻被愧疚所折磨，我希望自己被惩罚，被你惩罚。只有快要撑不住的时候才偶尔想一想当年咱们黏在一起长大的日子。很多人都看得出我的状态糟糕极了，劝我去接受心理治疗。只有我自己知道我不需要任何治疗，‘感到内疚和羞愧’就是最好的治疗。”  
一口气说了这么多，Steve自己也吃了一惊，同时发现，把自己的一切坦诚暴露给伴侣感觉真的很棒。Omega出神地看着黑暗中Steve模糊的轮廓，轻喊了声他的名字。  
Alpha答应了一声，道：“你看，你现在恢复了心智，再也不去伤害其他人，并且尽心竭力地帮助神盾做咱们都认为对的事情，这就足够了，这是Bucky Barnes所坚持的正义，是HYDRA从冬兵身上永远抹杀不掉的高贵人格。你过去犯过错，但那归根到底不是你的错。想想看，如果当年掉下火车被HYDRA洗脑训练成刺客的人是我，你会责怪我吗？”  
“当然不！”  
“所以啊，你也没理由责怪你自己。”Steve往前伸长了脖子亲亲Bucky的肚子，“当然，你也没必要把一切都憋在心里，你有权利感觉糟糕，也有权利感到愧疚，更有权利当一个问题老年。Sam的观点其实我并不完全赞同，你不认为你需要寻找什么解决之道。你的不安和愧疚以及那些背后的过往，都是你的一部分，而你之所以感觉糟糕，正是因为你心里充满了向善的念头，这些好的不好的加在一起才是我所爱的那个人。试着和你的问题和解，带着它们继续生活下去就好，至少我是这么做的。”  
“我不确定我完全明白你的意思，但你的话让我想到了另一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“如果当年掉下火车的是你，我没有抓住你，大难不死重生之后的你，会怪罪那时的我吗？”  
Steve终于在午夜来临前发出了会心的微笑：“混账东西，挺会现学现卖的嘛！August，踢他！”  
Bucky也终于跟着在距离十二点还剩几十秒的时候，发自内心的笑出来：“你个废柴。”  
他们同时开始沉默，待到秒针划过午夜和凌晨的分界，时光把他们从平安夜推倒圣诞节，两个人异口同声道：  
“I‘m with you till the end of the line.”

1944年后，第一个一起过的圣诞，三个人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 局（mi）长（di）先生来喝茶：）

转-下

2016新年  
这一年的头一位访客，身份之出奇实在是让卧室里还蒙头大睡的两个半人都没想到。

被门铃惊醒从被子里蹿出来时，Steve还顶着乱糟糟的头发，上半身裸着，睡裤松松垮垮挂在胯上，旧时候留下来的习惯不允许这位年轻身体里住着的老绅士衣冠不整去接待来客，因而当简要洗漱完毕穿戴整齐跳去楼下开门，别说那已按了十分钟门铃的客人，就连吸溜着鼻子幽幽转醒的Bucky都要腹诽Rogers队长实在讲究得不是时候。

“…………”从公寓门上的猫眼往外瞪了半分钟，Steve皱着眉认真沉思了会儿，二话没说转回身蹬蹬蹬跑上卧室轻手轻脚爬进被子。  
还在半梦半醒间的Bucky转过身抱住Steve因方才的折腾而有些被冻到的身体（1930年代伊始形成的习惯——前不久才被当事人红着脸回忆起来），胸口和胸口间隔着omega圆圆的肚子和两层花花绿绿的睡衣。Alpha的早安吻有条不紊落在Bucky额头眉间鼻尖唇角腮弓颈侧锁窝肩峰。眯起眼舒服的轻声吁口气，Bucky不忘问道“不是去应门吗，这么快就好了？”。而这期间，门铃还在很耐心的每隔四十五秒响起三长三短的一串。美国队长这才从伴侣的身上拔走嘴巴，难得一见地露出了惊恐且惆怅的表情道：“我看见鬼了。”  
即便是带了五个月身孕行动远不如前迅捷的Bucky，也没忍住大笑出声的同时飞起一脚踹到Steve腿间——当然当然，冲量几乎为零，更不用说废了武功的危险性。  
“见鬼个头啊！我看你睡糊涂了吧？”  
“不是……是真的！我看了好久，确定一定以及肯定。敲门的是Coulson!”  
Bucky转了转眼睛，迅速在记忆中“任务名单汇总”里搜索有无跟这名字匹配的选项，未果，被Steve干脆的告知此人已在2012年被某位大神一拐子戳死，顺便其还是美国队长的无敌脑残粉，所以这么看来，大过年的心愿未了的孤魂野鬼跑来偶像家拜访一下，似乎也不太难理解。  
“亏人家从小拿你当偶像，你就这么对待粉丝？人大老远跑来，你给晾门外头？”  
“可是Bucky……”  
“可是个屁！别以为我不知道，你原先不还以为冬兵是鬼故事来的？大桥底下抱着我往地上摔的时候也没见你怕鬼来着，现在倒怕起来了？”Bucky说着摸索着下床往屋外走，alpha见怎么也拦不住，终于吞吞吐吐道出实情：“我当然不怕，更何况Coulson人很好。但是宝宝……”  
“操啊，你是不是傻？”Bucky毫不留情扔给Steve一记眼刀，“要是咱们的August连这点儿阵仗都经不起，还怎么当Rogers队长的儿子！”  
“既然你坚持……那好吧，但是等一下还是让我来给Phil开门，你站到我身后好吗？”  
“Phil？所以刚刚你说的Coulson，叫Phil Coulson?”快走到门口的Bucky一脸恍然大悟状回过头，“难怪听来这么耳熟。”  
“你认识这人？”  
“之前通电话，光记得他叫Phil了没记住姓氏。”Bucky冲着一脸错愕的Steve摆摆手微笑道，“放心啦，他是人，不是鬼，还是咱们上司。”  
“通电话？而且等一下，咱们……上司？”Steve瞬间有种濒临懵逼的感觉。  
“好啦，好奇宝宝，我的身份只能说这么多，余下的还是请局长本人告诉你吧。”  
“局长？？？？？？”  
Steve的三观终于在连续的多重打击下短暂碎裂了一会儿，但毕竟是美国队长，给客人开门时已从震惊中恢复大半。

10分钟后。  
“红茶可以吗，Phil？” Bucky一脸春光灿烂的在厨房忙活，踮起脚来从高处的柜子里翻找家里最棒的茶叶——这动作看得在场两位alpha心惊胆战，Steve甚至已站起身来，无奈动作都快不过，omega已得手打开了茶叶罐子深深嗅了下转而颇自得地冲Steve扬扬眉毛，那表情像说“怎么样哥厉害吧哥了不起吧快来崇拜哥”。  
就那一下子，Steve看傻了。明明已过去八十几年，中间遭遇了数不尽的波澜起伏，然而跟布鲁克林旧居里替他家换灯泡的12岁小男孩儿相比，现在他的Bucky，除了个子高了身体壮了左手变了材质，余下什么都没变。那单纯的自满的开怀的永远有魔力让Steve将其当做宇宙中心的全然出于真实毫无造作的样子，完全没变。  
尽管满足到快炸裂，但Steve还是没忘强装出凶神恶煞的样子冲伴侣吼道：“都说了别做这种危险动作啦！替你肚子里的August想想成不成？”  
“August？” 一直正襟危坐的Coulson再按捺不住好奇心，兴奋地简直脑袋上要竖起天线来，“所以队长你的宝宝叫August？是Barnes探员取的名字吗？好好听好好听好好听！据Wilson探员报告说已经5个多月了？所以预产期在5月左右吗？听说是男孩儿啊，不知道将来会不会变下个美国队长……”  
饶是Steve再好的脾气，眼下也不得不克制一下接近蒙圈的情绪，友善打断了Coulson的碎碎念，道：“你打不打算先解释下，究竟是Loki那权杖假冒伪劣，还是你钢筋铁骨？还有，Barnes探员指的是我旁边这位James Buchanan Barnes？他现在是神盾局探员，为什么我还不知道？……以及，这位Barnes探员刚刚说你是局长？这、一切、你们、谁、该死的、打算、解释一下！”

Coulson锃亮的脑门上划下一滴汗，微微扭头往厨房方向发送了个“好像把队长给惹毛了诶怎么办？”的眼神，正在烧开水的omega两手一摊回了个“甭理他一会儿就好”的脸。  
在经历了2分零30秒左右的沉默后，Bucky用金属食指敲了敲流理台若无其事道：“茶就冲好了哦，亲爱的你来帮我端一下好吗？”  
而一直提着两只拳头站在客厅中央的Steve充耳不闻，Coulson不怕死的接过话头：“队长啊，我觉得Barnes探员应该不会管我叫亲爱的。所以你不打算搭理他一下吗？”  
“我还在生气！”Steve露出标准的美队忧国忧民脸，“你诈死，接管神盾，还给了Bucky职务，而我一直被蒙在鼓里！这像话吗？我能理解自己权限有限不可能知道太多神盾人事上的变动，但Bucky是我的伴侣，是怀着我孩子的omega，我难道不该被告知最基本的消息吗？”  
谁都知道气头上的alpha不好惹，尤其还是血清改造四倍力的大块头，然而偏有不信邪的逆着规律来。  
“我说了我的身份不允许跟你透露太多！”Bucky这次把整个拳头砸到台面上，杯子里有星星点点的茶水被震出来溅到茶盘里，“还有，茶快要凉了，你要不要过来给端走？”  
“别回避问题，Bucky!”  
“闭嘴，Steve，过来把盘子端走！”  
气氛一时剑拔弩张，就在Coulson认真思考要不要集结复仇者们来解决美国队长的家庭纠纷时，冲突中心的Rogers先生忽然垂下肩膀，眉头没脑的冲Bucky应了声：“哦。”然后一溜烟跑到omega旁边。  
Phil Coulson，忽然觉得，胸口像挨了比当年Loki那拐子还狠的一刀，直戳得三观集体烂成渣渣，连带着自己作为神盾局探员的信念跟初心都一并摇摇欲坠。  
其实在主观上，Coulson非常欣慰坎坷大半生的Steve Rogers终于找到归宿，而颠沛流离的冬兵也重新回归常人的生活；但另一方面，你得承认，亲眼见证儿时偶像变成脾气无限趋近于零的超级妻奴的那一瞬间，对于脑残粉的打击是毁灭性的。  
Phil忽然有些庆幸自己跟大提琴手没修成正果。反倒成全他能一直活在自己的英雄梦里。

————嗨！我叫分割线，很高兴见到您！插播下前一天（2015年12月31日）队长晨跑时发生在他家的那点儿事儿，祝您阅读愉快————

“敝姓Coulson, Phillip Coulson.” 电话另一端是把轻快的男中音。  
“Steve不在家，你打他手机，号码是……” 电话这一边是Bucky.  
“不不，我找你的，Barnes先生。”  
“……”除了跟Sam每周一次的例行通话，没记错的话，这是搬来Steve这里住之后破天荒的头一遭，有人来电找自己。  
“神盾局在26日接到了Sam Wilson探员提交的关于你的第二次会面测评结果，数据相当不错。首先要向您通知的是，综合过去5个月来的各项评定，并在征询了你的担保人Wilson探员的意见后，局里觉定撤销对你的行为担保，该决议已于2015年12月27日开始正式生效。也就是说，Barnes先生，你恢复自由了。以后将不会再有电话访谈、在线测评和面见或任何类似对你的行为评定。今后，你将对你自己负责。”  
电话这头发出倒抽凉气的声音，那边Coulson继续道：“在担保期间对你的生活造成一切不便，我代表神盾局向你致歉。”  
“等等……你是说，神盾局不会再继续监视，不是，我是说，不再对我进行行为担保了？”Bucky一头雾水道，“怎么可能，才5个而已就结束了？啊，我懂了，你是骗子来的吧，假装了解我的情况然后推销保险之类的？对不住啊我没兴趣，我现在连SSN还都没的。”  
“啊，说起来，那个也已经帮你搞定了。”  
Bucky差点把电话听筒扔老远。这一切都好得太不像真的了。一定哪儿有问题，没错，一定是这样的。想骗我？老子才没那么容易上当！  
然而跟着传真发过来：撤销行为测评的文书， 附神盾局局长Phil Coulson签名。  
“你刚才说……你叫Phil?所以……现在的情况是我在跟他妈的神盾局新任局长说话？”Bucky心里瞬间一万只神兽奔腾而过，肚子里的孩子都开始闹心地一通撩蹄子，“你怎么不早说？”  
“你早也都没问啊。”Coulson的声音盈满笑意，“现在相信我不是推销保险的了？”  
Bucky弱弱的”嗯“了一声。  
“不过我的确也是想给你推荐点儿什么来的，是份工作，有兴趣吗？”Coulson故意顿了一下引起对方的好奇（冬兵善于战斗，却对此类基本问讯技巧几乎一窍不通，因而Coulson能借此毫不费力的让谈话按照预定的方向进行——Coulson当然百分之一万的没有恶意，但是为了让事情能顺利发展，用点儿小谋略总还是可以的嘛），“神盾局探员，安全等级8，福利社保一应俱全，出了工伤管治生了孩子报销奶粉……”  
“成交了。”  
“我还没说薪酬问题。”  
“不叫事儿。反正给我的任务大概就是帮忙去灭HYDRA对吧？只要是这个差事，不给钱我也答应。” Bucky右手拿着听筒，左手抚上肚子跟宝宝神交道：你看我厉害吧我厉害吧你Daddy才是个7级，老子一出手就是8级啊！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——  
“那么，我们会尽快把相关的案头工作做好，Barnes探员。”  
“是……长官！”幸福来的太突然太突然太突然了，Bucky直乐得合不拢嘴，“能不能多问一句，你们就这么信得过我……Phil？”  
“队长信得过的人，当然就是我们信得过的人。顺便一提，我知道Sam的测评报告都是胡扯的，我一眼都没看过——如果你想问这个的话。”  
Bucky差点被噎得一口气没缓上来，他喜欢这个爱打直球的中年人——反正看上去比上一任的独眼龙好沟通得多。  
“那么，就这样！希望咱们将来能够成为关系很好的同事，祝你好运。以及，有个美妙的新年前夜！”

撂下电话，Bucky才想起来，刚才一直忘了的事情是什么——他忘了打给他家alpha商量一下。  
“哈哈……应该不是什么大问题吧……啊哈哈……哈哈……” Bucky干笑，脑子里的小声音跑出来：“要是给Daddy知道你自作主张这么大的事情，你可就麻烦大了哦，Papa!”  
臭小子，就不能说点儿好的安慰我一下么。  
反正……不管Steve怎么想，这工作我是接定了。

他只是想要昂起头来站在那个人的身边而已。

————嗨！我是另一条分割线，回忆插播结束啦现在切换回2016年1月1日，祝您阅读愉快！————

“所以，你今天来其实……“  
“冒昧登门的原因之一是为了送这个。”Coulson从随身的电脑包掏出几页合同，顺带把一个长得很像钱包的证件双手递到Bucky面前，“这是您今后在神盾局的身份证明，Barnes探员。”  
Omega有点不可置信地瞪大眼睛接过来打开，那赫然映入眼帘的“安全等级：8”闪得Steve肾疼。  
“换算起来，当年咆哮突击队的Barnes中士就该是8级，所以要说的话，如今不过物归原主罢了。”Coulson微笑道，“不介意的话，请在这几份合同上签名。”  
白纸黑字，尘埃落定。而Steve只有坐在旁边干瞪眼敢怒不敢言的份儿。

“对了Phil，有件事昨天没来得及问你。安排Sam来当我的担保人，也是你的主张吧？”Bucky把玩着证件爱不释手。他曾经是冬日战士，是令人闻之色变的超级刺客，即便他现身为神盾局探员James B. Barnes也不会改变这事实。就因为清醒地知道这些,所以“从今以后代表神盾局保护这世界，同HYDRA战斗到底”这份差事对他来讲更加无可替代。他永远也不试图忘记或否认发生过的一切，更永远不会替自己掩盖或辩驳只字片语。他只求余生里陪在Steve身边，做些他们都认为对的事情。不为了偿还什么——满身的血债不存在被偿还的可能，只是像他的伴侣所说那样，尽一切所能“阻止他们制造下一个冬兵”，“把HYDRA砍得一个头都不剩”。  
“小事一桩而已，不足挂齿。依着我的意思根本就不需对你进行任何担保测评，但不走这过场就聘用的话还是难以服众，所以勉为其难选了个靠得住的人来做你的担保人。”Coulson终于有空尝一尝早就垂涎的红茶，Bucky冲茶的手艺实在是——很有个性，以至于这茶的味道是Coulson日后极其想要抛掉的记忆之一，“还有，以后你可以直接去这家医院的产科，找Carter医生看诊。”  
Bucky有点尴尬道：“我很抱歉之前一直隐瞒怀孕的事情。可我已经有一位很棒的医生了，是一个朋友介绍来的。”Bucky想了想觉得还是不要说出Banner博士的名字比较好——虽然Coulson人很好又是上司，但不能出卖朋友是原则问题。  
“哦？是这样啊，我以为你一直都没有去看妇产科。”  
Sam好样儿的！看来除了向神盾汇报Bucky怀孕这不得不报的信息之外，他没泄露其他任何细节。Steve和Bucky心里都这么想着。  
Coulson递上一张名片，继续道：“尽管现在看来有点多余，但你遇到任何跟宝宝或你自己有关的问题，都可以打这个电话找Carter医生，报你的名字就可以，我已经在那边打过招呼了，她和她的团队将会为你和August提供最好的医疗服务直到你顺利生产，那之后她会推荐给你最好的儿科跟妇科团队给你作为家庭医生。”  
“多谢了，”  
“那么……现在公事聊完了，我可以私人拜托你件事吗，Bucky?”  
“当然。”Bucky笑道，“你是长官我是下属，有什么请尽管吩咐。”  
一直被当成空气的Steve轻咳了一声企图提示自己的存在，未果。  
“噫——我能看看你的肚子吗？”Coulson的商用表情迅速切换到脑残粉表情，“从知道了你怀孕这消息开始，我就想来看看未来的小美国队长了！但前些天一直找不到合适的借口——没错，看宝宝才是我今天来的主因！”

脑残粉的好奇心得到满足之后，Coulson并没在Steve家多做停留，说着还有不少事情要处理，婉拒了主家共进午餐的邀请，叮嘱了句“请不要向任何人透露我还活着的消息”，便匆匆离开。  
而Steve和Bucky之间也没什么像是有嫌隙的迹象，一天余下的时候过得相安无事。  
但Bucky总觉得，这一次的确是自己欠了Steve什么。

晚餐之后，Steve说呆在屋里有点闷，又出去跑了20英里。回来的时候Bucky已经窝在客厅沙发里打起瞌睡。  
“真是的……都要为人父母了，还是这么笨。”Steve把被踹到地上的毯子捡起来，轻手轻脚盖在omega身上，想要在他额头上亲一下，又怕惊醒对方于是作罢，正要起身时却被抓住手腕。  
Steve有点惊讶地扭过头望向Bucky——还是一副睡着的模样，眼睛都没睁开，右手却执拗地抬起紧攥着Steve的左手。  
Steve不太确定伴侣是真的睡醒了，还是发梦，一副进退两难的样子蹲在原地哭笑不得。  
空气似乎凝固了起来。  
过了约莫一支烟功夫，Bucky终于下定决心地睁开眼睛坐起身来，拉住Steve的手却没松开。  
“怎么了？”alpha单膝跪到地上，没被抓着的右手抚上了伴侣的脖颈左侧——跟当年单枪匹马从红骷髅的基地救出Bucky确认omega平安无事时完全相同的那种抚摸方式，只是停留的时间更长。  
Bucky本能地向着alpha的抚摸伸展了脖子，这样的肌肤相亲总是让他觉得安心。Steve的拇指停留在结合的咬痕上，加了极细微的力量去按压，那是他无声的安慰：我在这里，我一直在这里，你要安心。  
Omega抿了抿嘴，看向Steve深海般澄澈的眼睛，他在那里看到了自己的模样：感激且愧疚，柔软却坚韧，那模样开口道：“你为什么不怪我？”  
Steve被这话逗笑了：“也许，你是想说，‘Steve，对不起’？”  
Bucky嘟了嘴巴，却沉默确认。  
Steve借着他们相握的两手轻拉了Bucky一把，示意他陪自己一起席地而坐。现在，alpha总算是找到了舒适的姿势从背后把满心忐忑的omega抱进怀里，Steve让Bucky坐在自己两腿之间的空间里，有力的双臂前伸，手掌贴着伴侣隆起的肚子，手指很轻很慢地来回移动。  
“你身上的汗味……”Bucky说着深深吸气，闭上眼睛，头稍稍后仰，整个后背靠上Steve宽阔的胸口，两手握住Steve放在自己腹部的手。  
“抱歉，长跑回来还没来得及冲澡。”  
“不，你闻上去棒极了。”Bucky脸上泛起笑意，睁了两眼侧过头去吻了吻Steve的下巴，“Steve，我做错了。”  
他终于说出来了，没想象中困难。而且说了之后感觉很好。  
Alpha并没急着接话，他知道Bucky并没说完，果然，omega停顿了一小会儿继续道：“并不指说接受神盾局的工作是错的，相反的，我很高兴能有这样的机会，再重新选择多少次，我也会答应。”  
“这件事你做得很对，Buck,我为你骄傲。”  
“但我对你撒了谎。”Bucky感到Steve环着他的胳膊僵了一下。  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，解释道：“我说我的身份不允许自己跟你透露太多，这是真的。但不能透露的内容里并不包括我成为了神盾局探员这件事。就算跟Coulson通话的当时来不及知会你，但至少在决定了一切之后，我也总该跟你提一声，但我没有，因为……错过了一开始的机会之后，我就再也不知道该怎么开口才好了。想想看，这么大的事情，你却是从Coulson口中得知的。换做是我，也会超级火大。我还记得小时候，每次抓到你背着我去跟那些混混们理论的时候，我是有多想一拳揍扁你。如果不是你那个时候本来就已经被打得很惨了我真的会那么做。那时候我总是想：这呆子为什么要瞒着我？我又不会拦着他，给我知道了，多个人去给他帮忙难道不好吗？而且我从来都对他知无不言的，他反过来却什么都不让我知道。说真的，想到这里我总有被背叛的感觉。现在我却对你做了同样的事情，我真是差劲。我这样做……是不对的。我很抱歉，Steve，真的很抱歉。”  
“没关系，算是咱们扯平了。”Steve低下头亲了亲Bucky的耳廓，道，“也许，真正该道歉的人是我。”  
这次换Bucky一头雾水。Alpha继续道：“你没有第一时间跟我说，是因为你还不习惯咱们已经生活在一起这个事实，不习惯跟另一半分享自己的人生。而你为什么没有形成这样的习惯呢？是因为我做的还不够好，还没有好到让你可以不假思索将一切完全托付给我。”  
“Steve，你知道的，我从没怀疑过你！”Bucky有点心急地插嘴道。  
“我当然知道你没有，那只是你的潜意识所为。但就因为是潜意识，才更能说明问题。你的意念完全向着我，但本能却不会撒谎。你让自己无条件的信任我，但你身体里的本能却不答应。说到底，还是因为我没能照顾好你。”Steve亲了亲伴侣的头顶，“你会给我继续加倍努力的机会，对吧？”  
Bucky感到自己的心陷入了无边无际的温暖跟柔情，究竟是怎样被庇佑的自己，才得到了Steve这样完美的人。  
“不回答我就当默认了哦！所以，现在，咱们停止互相道歉，来接个吻，好吗？”  
Omega用行动做了回答：他转过身，两腿蜷在Steve的身体两侧，双手环住alpha的脖子。  
他们贴在一起亲吻对方，腹中的胎儿被保护在他们之间。  
Steve正在沉醉的当口，忽然停了下来。  
“我感觉到了，他在隔着你的肚子踢我！”第一次隔着伴侣的腹壁感到小家伙的胎动，Steve激动到不行，嘴上却半开玩笑，“咱们的儿子在怪我没遵守好我跟他之间的约定呢！”  
Alpha爱怜地抚摩omega的隆腹，吐了吐舌头道：“对不起啦，我的小小超级英雄，Daddy没照顾好Papa，让他难过了呢。”  
Steve跟着又捏着嗓子装娃娃音说话：“好吧，只此一次，下不为例！士兵Rogers，咱们的责任是什么？”  
Alpha换了自己平时的声音回答：“用生命保卫Barnes中士！”  
娃娃音赞许道：“是的，Rogers, 这是你终身的任务！”  
“遵命，长官！” 

自说自话的Steve看上去好笑极了，笑到Bucky眼泪直流。

他说：你听你听，我就在这里，你不要害怕啊。他还说：你听你听，我爱你啊。  
他便说：你在这里，我就总能被无尽的勇气包围。他还说：因为是你啊，我这原本不堪的日子，倒可算是个“人生”的样子，否则只是扔掉那么多的时光。  
他又说：我愿活得长长久久陪你终老，我若不再也要护你无虞。  
他又说：你爱我啊，我爱你啊。


	6. Chapter 6

合-上

1944年头场大雪

他靠窗站着发呆，习惯性地抬手理理那一头利落的短发，无意间瞥着玻璃窗上自己的倒影，那分明是带着可堪哀怨神伤的表情，把自己都吓了一跳。  
Bucky Barnes居然也会有落寞至此的时刻。他自嘲地笑笑，摇摇头，看着窗外继续发呆。

曾几何时，大雪是他跟Steve共同的噩梦。呆子彼时的体质糟糕透顶，每次天气转冷些都叫人担心会不会要了他的命。狭小的公寓虽不至四下透风，但温度也实在难以令人满意。他总一边揪心的乞求天气能稍微暖和些，又无可自拔地对“拥抱取暖”这项活动无比热衷。Bucky当时年轻的人生中仅有的三项嗜好：跳舞、抽烟、以及，用能勒死人的力气把单薄的Steve裹进怀里——事实上，有时他真的担心会一个不小心就把呆子的肋骨折断，断茬要是往那曾布满结核空洞的肺上再戳个口子的话……Steve原先就因为太瘦而出现过自发性气胸，那回倒是大难不死，但若是上述这番折腾……大概真是神佛难救了。那样的话，Steve会窒息、口吐鲜血、然后絮絮叨叨“Bucky你不要自责啊……我会变成这样不是你害的啊……是我自己太弱了啊……要是我这次……你要从我的死的阴影里走出来啊……”云云，他则会继续紧紧抱住Steve羽毛般轻盈的身体，大哭大喊鬼吼鬼叫“Steve你不能死啊你不能丢下我啊你死了我没法跟Sarah我是说你妈交代啊——”，然后呆子用最后一丝力气把喉咙里最后一口血喷到他衬衫上，揪着他衣领，微笑着死在他怀里。他会把Steve瘦小的尸身埋了，在坟边再挖个坑，割了自己的喉，然后跳进去。来年春天那里将野草丛生。墓志铭分别是“Bucky Barnes最好的朋友，死于Bucky Barnes之手”，跟“Steve Rogers最好的朋友，死于误杀带来的愧疚”。  
他把这荒诞不经又恶心吧啦的妄想说给Steve，金发男生笑得满脸通红，差点握不住手里的铅笔。那正创作中的半幅素描于是就没得收尾——画来画去也都只得那一位，因为Bucky勒令“该睡觉了你个废柴”。然后他把自己脱得只剩底裤，却坚持叫Steve被傻兮兮的睡衣裹个严实。他抱紧Steve，再盖上一层两层三层的被子。他趁呆子睡着了偷偷亲他软趴趴的金发，贪婪地嗅食alpha好闻的味道。  
他想：我真是爱你啊，但不能让你知道，除非你自己察觉出来，除非你有哪怕就一丁点儿的也爱我。你不知道也不打紧，我愿就这么陪你，到我死的那天，或者你死的那天。  
艰难困顿，玉汝于成。小蠢瘦子只属于他一个人，没人争没人抢。

屋外的嬉闹声音把他从神游拉回现实。  
战事不吃紧的时候，士兵们难得放开手脚，陪着驻地附近居民家的孩子们耍一耍。  
Steve正把个约莫五六岁的男孩儿举过头顶、再猛地往下落个两英尺半距离——两手始终紧紧攥着孩子的腋下护着他周全。小男孩儿在短暂的失重超重切换中乐不思蜀，大笑开怀，游戏结束两脚落回地面，还不忘故弄玄虚地冲Steve勾了勾手指，一身笔挺制服的大个子青年微笑着蹲下身去，男孩儿又示意他凑近一点儿，Steve照做。然后孩子猛地抬手圈住Steve的脖子，在他颧骨处狠狠亲了一下。  
6尺2寸高的alpha居然倏地脸红了下，一副喜不自胜却羞涩自制的样子，厚厚的手掌用力搓了搓孩子的一头深棕色短发。  
然后他们简单交谈了几句，从口型看是用德语。

那呆子现在都会说德语了。  
Bucky轻叹了口气，窗子被吁出小小的一团白雾又迅速消散。  
瞧Steve现在，那么遭人拥戴，那么春风得意。尽管在Bucky的心里，Steve从来都是那么好。但可惜，从前的好，是念想；今后的好，他也只有站在边儿上瞧的份儿。

再回过神来，外面已不见Steve跟孩子的影儿。总是如此，他一个不留心，Steve就跑到视线外头。从前这总是令他揪心，而今再轮不到他揪心。Steve已经壮到远远超过自我保护的程度。

“想什么呢！”  
随着忽然响起的熟悉到不行的声音一并来的，还有招呼在Bucky头顶上的一巴掌。  
回过头瞪着恶作剧的始作俑者，Bucky咬牙切齿道：“现在你长得高了不起啊？再拍我头我杀了你！”  
像是报复往日被Bucky借着身高优势各种欺负的日子似的，被血清抻高了10英寸的Steve总是无所不尽其极地找机会冲Bucky的头顶拍推敲弹各种过不去。  
只有5尺9寸多一点的自己现在要仰起头才能跟Steve对视了。Bucky竭力做出凶残状以掩盖内心的失落。  
“问你呢，想什么了这么专注？站你身后半天了都没发现。”  
Bucky答了风马牛不相及的一句：“你把我从红骷髅的基地救出来，我是不是还一直没有跟你道谢过？”  
“发什么神经，跟我你还客气个屁！”  
“不是以Bucky向Steve的立场。是Barnes中士要感谢Rogers队长。”Bucky终于微笑了起来，他努力让这笑容看起来自然些，“谢啦，队长！”  
“……”Steve满眼狐疑的纠结了眉，上下打量Bucky好久，终于决定把几个月来藏在心里的话明说，“Bucky，到底怎么了？别像之前一样敷衍我。我知道你身上肯定发生了什么，不然你不会像现在这样。”  
“哪样儿？”他声音透着些心虚。  
“你明知道我指什么。”Steve威严了音色直直看向Bucky的眼睛不留余地，“从红骷髅那儿回来之后，你一直躲着我。”  
Bucky吞了下口水，他从前惯了在小蠢瘦子面前满嘴火车，但如今对着美国队长，他却没了半点儿撒谎的底气。  
“别想扯谎蒙混过关。”Steve补刀一句。  
Bucky还是什么也说不出口，在alpha不依不饶的气势里咬紧牙关涨红了眼眶。  
“不管是什么样的事情，都可以跟我说。”Steve看着对方两眼泛泪的样子，一时间心内愧疚不已，语气也软了下来，“你是我的omega啊，请信任我，好吗？”  
“我不是。”Bucky想要转过身背向Steve，却被抓住了两臂动弹不得。  
“敢再这么说一遍我杀了你。”  
Bucky感到鼻腔里忽然被灌满了愤怒的alpha信息素：蜂蜜和潮湿毛毯味道极度被淡化，木料味道的主调带了一触即燃的燥郁。  
罢了。Bucky想，反正早晚也是瞒不住，趁现在说明白了也好。  
“Zola他们在我身上做了很多实验，连我自己也不清楚都是些什么。但从那儿回来之后，我就再也没有过规律的发情期。”  
“也许只是一时的应激障碍……”  
“我去做过检查，促omega信息素释放激素的前体浓度不到正常值的十分之一。没人知道直接原因为何，也没人知道有没有恢复的可能。”  
“那又如何呢？对我来讲这都不重要。”  
“别冒傻气了，你个废柴。现在不是讲什么道义约定的时候。我甚至没办法跟你完成结合，看看这儿。”Bucky抓过Steve的右手放在自己的左侧颈部，那温度几乎烫伤Steve的手指。明明看上去和其他正常的皮肤没任何区别，而且救他出来的时候也还不是这样的——Steve亲当时自摸了一把确认过。  
“什么时候开始变成这样的？还有其他哪里不舒服吗？“  
“几周以前。”Bucky苦笑，“其他的倒是没什么，只是，我再没有发出过气味。”  
“怎么可能？我现在就闻得到你！”Steve说着拉上了Bucky身后的窗帘——接下来要发生的私密行为他不想被任何人瞧见，alpha的独占欲作祟。Steve低下头，鼻尖靠近omega发烫的颈部深深嗅闻，转而在Bucky耳边低语道：“你的气味跟咱们分别那天没有差别，虽然比那时候确实淡了许多，但没消失。我猜Zola的实验并没完全摧毁你释放信息素的功能，只是在很大程度上抑制了而已。顺便破坏了你的一部分嗅觉，让你闻不出自己的气味了。”  
Bucky实在不知该高兴还是难过，最开始是只有他自己能闻到自己的气味，分别前夜Steve闻出了他。而今他本人已经嗅不到自己了，Steve却还能——说真的他都无从考证Steve是否在撒谎。想到这里，忽而一个早就潜伏在他思维里的疑问冒了头，他决定借此机会搞明白，于是问道：“打了那个血清之后，又有其他人闻到过你吗？”  
Steve察觉到Bucky眼里一闪而过的惶恐，当下明白了omega对自己始终初心未变——成为美国队长后的他仍不善于表情达意，却比以前更擅察言观色了倒是真的——自然欣喜不已，于是笑了笑道：“没有，连我自己都没。你，只有你，永远也都只会有你闻得到我。”  
Steve没撒谎，无论是昔年被误认成beta的布鲁克林小子，还是如今四倍力的超级alpha，除了Bucky，从没有谁闻到过Steve. 而今能闻到Bucky的，也只剩下了Steve而已。他们成了对方仅有的依存和证据。这就叫命里注定。  
“所以永远别说什么你不是我的omega这样的蠢话了。”  
Steve的信息素渐渐褪去了怒意回归平日里暖洋洋的淡淡味道，Bucky在这世上最最戒不掉的药。  
“但你值得更好的，尤其是现在的你。”  
“我值得最好的。所以我只要你。”Steve不容分说的捧住Bucky的脸亲了过来，还是跟离别时那般生涩。  
“别胡思乱想了，明天还有任务。早点儿睡。”Steve恋恋不舍的放开omega，拉开窗帘——外面还是雪片纷扬，世界惨白一片昼夜不分，alpha的笑容里带了点儿憧憬的意味，“陪着我继续打胜仗吧，亲爱的。只盼着战争快些结束，到那个时候我会正式向你家去求婚。然后——”  
Steve故意顿了顿，余光瞟见了Bucky眼里正泪光闪闪，于是换了个高八度的好笑的声调企图把omega逗笑：“然后就能像过去一样天天抱在一起睡啦，混账东西。”  
却是把Bucky蓄了满眶的哭意给彻底地逗了出来。

 

2016年5月5日

夜幕落下。  
他们像往常一样黏在一起窝进沙发。电视剧被调了静音。绿茶冒着淡香。  
预产期已非常临近——由于Bucky是停掉抑制剂后的首次发情期就怀孕，且这个发情期来得非常不典型，因而日子只是大致推算出来的，可能有一周左右误差。  
白天的时候已经有了几次短时间的阵痛，因而他们推测大概就是这一半天之内，俩人就要升格当家长了。  
Steve坐在三人沙发的一侧，端着《The Raven》轻声阅读，他对给August读书听有特别偏执的喜爱，书目的选取则交由Bucky全权负责。  
枕着Steve大腿听得昏昏欲睡的Bucky忽然没头没脑问了句：“我闻起来是什么味道？”  
Steve停下了阅读，就着打开的那页把书封皮朝上放在地毯上，道：“你不记得了？”  
Bucky摇摇头：“我知道原本我是闻得到自己的，后来……就不行了。至于味道本身，怎么也记不起来。”  
Steve找了个舒服的姿势向后倚到靠背上，闭上眼微笑道：“被太阳照射的浸泡着砂砾石子的海水，就是你。”  
“可不就是天空战舰交手之后，你落水又被拖上岸时会闻见的气味吗？”Bucky扬了扬一侧眉毛，“你确定没闻错？”  
“并不一样的。你的信息素里，有‘生命’的气息。在你怀孕后这样的气息就更加明显。”Steve忽然皱了皱眉，并没睁开眼，只是使劲儿张开鼻翼闻了闻，道，“我不知道这是为什么……但就现在，你的味道突然特别特别浓……”  
“Steve！”Bucky慌乱的声音打断了伴侣，“我的水破了！”  
“水明明在茶几上……我的妈，你的水破了！”潮湿沿着沙发坐垫浸到Steve的屁股底下时，再怎么迟钝也不可能有误会了，alpha瞪大了眼站也不是坐也不是，说话都带了颤音，“宝宝……咱们的宝宝！”

Coulson在新年时送的名片总算拍上了用场。  
到医院时阵痛已经频繁到15分钟左右就会出现一次，且越发密集。Omega脸色苍白冒着虚汗不听劝地来回踱步，左手捏断了好几根病床的护栏也不愿出声喊疼。Steve不知从哪里变来的橡皮筋，帮Bucky把及肩长的头发扎成了短短的马尾。幸运的是没花太久宫口就全开了，这次Bucky终于拗不过护士的勒令以及下腹部疼一分钟歇一分钟的状况，躺平了等待小家伙儿的到来。  
由于胎位并不是非常理想，Carter医生不得不在侧切后伸了手进去拉正孩子的位置来帮助生产。Bucky坚持不用麻醉以避免可能对孩子造成的影响，全程疼到半死——不得不说这比HYDRA的任何酷刑都来得威猛。  
“已经看见宝宝的头发了哦，遗传了alpha是金发！”Carter鼓励道，“Barnes探员你做的很好，就要成功了！”  
一道帘子把Steve隔在产房外头，医院并没alpha不许陪产的规定，Bucky却坚持不叫伴侣目睹这过于血腥的一幕。  
胎头即将娩出之时，最为撕心裂肺的一次疼痛来袭，omega实在控制不住地吼了一句“Steve都是你这混蛋害的——”  
跟着他的声音被新生儿的啼哭打断。刚刚好是新一天的零点。  
时间停了下来，他的呼吸心血全部停了下来，世界只剩下那圆滚滚的新生命。他奋力想要撑起身体去看一看他孩子的样子，力气却一早被抽干净。他忽然如梦初醒般用沙哑的声音冲医生道：“麻烦你，请别忘了给我的孩子留脐血。”  
保存脐血的工夫，Carter医生又问了他一次：“真的不喊你的alpha进来剪脐带吗？他都在外面消毒过准备好了。”  
他终于还是软下了心肠点了下头道：“那么麻烦你喊他进来吧，Steve听见孩子的哭声，肯定想看他都急疯了。”  
得了应允的Carter忙差护士去领Steve进来，她心里却默默反驳道：你家alpha更在乎的明明就是你。这猜测并非无凭无据，从omega被推进产房开始，Steve在外面吼的全是 “Bucky, Bucky你怎么样？你还好吗？” 饶是从业20年有余的Carter，见过的这般疼惜伴侣的alpha，恐怕一只手就能数得过来。

Alpha颤颤巍巍地执起剪刀，眼睛在孩子跟omega身上来回逡巡，脐带剪断的一瞬间，他掉下眼泪来。  
Carter把新生儿递到半躺在产床上的Bucky怀中，说：“恭喜两位，是个非常健康的男孩儿，我掂着至少有7磅重。”  
他怕金属手臂会凉到了孩子，只用右臂来直接接触。从目光碰触到August的那一刻起，他再也看不见别的什么，那是全世界全部的爱与美好，是他这辈子最甜蜜的期盼，是他跟Steve相爱的铁证。那孩子像极了Steve小时候的模样，只是要饱满壮实太多，他让孩子贴着自己的心口，低下头去吻他，说“我的宝贝我好爱你”，他哭到视线都模糊也不愿意眨眼睛。医生还在忙活着从产道里掏出胎盘以及做缝合；Steve搂住他亲他汗湿的额头说“我爱你，Buck”；他什么都察觉不到，他只看得到August而已，那由他而出的干净崭新的生命。

Carter医生估算的没错，August James Barnes-Rogers足有7磅9盎司重。  
Bucky看着孩子的出生证明，指头拂过那名字，带着不可置信的表情转过脸望向Steve.  
“你之前只说想要给孩子取名叫August，却从来没提起过中间名要叫什么，所以我就自作主张了。”alpha似乎对自己的决定相当得意。  
“Barnes-Rogers……” Bucky轻声念着那崭新姓氏，哭了这天的不知第多少次，他猜自己把过去70几年攒起来的眼泪今天都用光了。此前，Steve从没提起过会给孩子用两个人合起来的姓的打算，然而这并不是心血来潮所谓，从知道孩子存在的那一天起，alpha就在计划着给伴侣这个惊喜。  
“好像是写起来会比较麻烦哦？”Steve打趣道，转而逗起了婴儿床里还在呼呼大睡的宝宝，“你将来不会因为这个就恨我，对吧，AJ？”  
“AJ？” Bucky抹了把脸，那泪迹未干却又笑意盈盈的脸，“还挺好听的嘛。”  
“当然啊，Papa!” Steve看向Bucky的眼神里盈满爱意，露出比窗外的太阳光还耀眼的微笑。

Bucky忽然就想起来，在他们都还小的时候，他背着Kate去Steve家串门，小妹不时哭闹扰得他没法专心玩儿，每次都是Steve在耐心地哄宝宝，他则在一旁气得跺脚道：“我看你们俩倒是玩儿得挺开心啊！老子不干了，老子要回家去！” Steve就对着刚会爬的Kate说：“你哥真差劲，是不是？” Kate也跟能听懂似的起哄般地“嗯嗯”应声。 Bucky就更火大，却也拿那俩人没辙。

Kate，哥哥现在也有了自己的孩子呢。我觉得很幸福，从来都没有尝过的那种幸福。因为那是和所爱之人生下的孩子的缘故吧。  
哥哥以后会好好照顾宝宝还有Steve，会好好的活下去。  
哥哥很想你们。

 

他第一次的感到，回忆往事的时候没有了懊恼、追悔、或恨意。

 

2016年7月4日

任务顺利结束，灰头土脸的边抱怨为什么反派们在美国队长生日这天也不叫人安生边匆忙跨上摩托往家开，彼时Steve是真心想不到家里有什么在等着他的，所以推开公寓门发现客厅的婴儿床空着、而Bucky也不见踪影时，第一反应是HYDRA居然杀到家来了。  
屏住呼吸握紧盾牌轻手轻脚猫到卧室门口，Steve强迫自己按下一切不吉利的念头，专注随时可能一触即发的打斗。而静听了数十秒也不见动静，他终于耐不下性子，一盾牌砸开屋门，顶着振金圆盘冲进去。  
“我拜托了Sharon替咱们照看一天A.J.” Bucky的话一出，Steve顿时松了口气，这才顾得上撂下盾牌环视一圈，然而……这屋里的景致实在足够让人掉下巴。  
Bucky安然坐在床铺上，只披了件Steve的浴袍，袖子没有套上，腰间的带子松散系着，领口大敞，金属那一侧肩头露在外，头发像是刚洗过还没完全吹干，用最能要Steve老命的方式在脑后高高扎起来，有几缕较短的沿着白皙的脖子垂在肩头。  
昏黄的灯光下，Bucky正以撩人的姿态看向Steve，幽幽发出alpha再熟悉不过的味道。只可惜Steve嗅不出自己的信息素，但这不影响发挥想象：Bucky正裹在自己的浴袍里面，他的味道被自己的簇拥着，光是这一点就让Steve硬得不行。  
Omega慵懒地扬了扬一侧嘴角，换了跪坐的姿势，缓缓直起上身，在Steve饥渴的注视下拉开束在腰肌的带子，该露的不该露的一股脑儿从衣怀里跳出来，看得Steve呼吸一滞。  
Bucky舔舔嘴唇——磨死人地慢，然后只靠膝盖和小腿蹭着床单往前拖行，挂在右侧肩头的浴袍沿途被蹭掉，等俩人的距离只剩几英寸，Bucky泛着潮红的身体已片缕不着，而Steve还被蒙着金属烟尘的作战服裹得严实。  
“这是在一起之后，第一次给你庆生，我想要让这天难忘一点。”Bucky靠近了，却故意没贴上Steve的身体，然后上身稍向后闪，拉开两人的距离，那只金属手掌落在自己的后颈，一路向前向下，Bucky轻闭上两眼爱抚着自己的身体，仿佛那是爱人的手，在滑至下体时轻轻握住了那器官，三两下把自己弄硬，用食指刮掉前端渗出的黏腻液体，再沿着下腹向上涂抹在皮肤上。而且他总在断续地用那又低又软的、在性事之前山雨欲来时会染上不知从何而来的东欧口音的声音，反反复复嚼着一个词。  
Stevie.  
Steve看得口干舌燥，移不开眼睛，他非常确定就这么一直听Bucky喊他Stevie就能让他直接射在裤子里。他一面想要火速将Bucky拆食入腹，另一面又希望能无限期的欣赏下去这景象。Bucky将那只金属食指含进口中，模拟着性交的动作出了一下又入了一下，竖在微翘的唇边，道：“你会喜欢这礼物的，对不对？”  
裹着制服的庞然大物从上方狠狠砸下来的时候，Bucky笑出声，他知道他已不需Steve作答。  
而勇敢伟大的Barnes探员、竟迅猛的往右侧翻了个身滚下床铺，躲避开了直直扑向自己的alpha. 当他鬼影子似的窜到厨房抓了什么又迅速返回，事实上，正忙着从作战服中挣脱出来的Steve，注意力也完全没在那饮食上。但omega的雅兴倒是没受什么影响，他现浑身上下只挂着一根橡皮筋在脑后的短马尾上，左手食指和中指间夹着打火机，余下三指掐着一大把蜡烛，右手攥着两块巧克力口味的纸杯蛋糕，耸了耸肩，大展邀请状道：“没蛋糕的生日算哪门子生日啊？来来来，点蜡烛许愿咯！”  
“你家纸杯蛋糕也算生日蛋糕吗？98根蜡烛戳进去，就可以当火炬了。”  
“将就下啦！反正都是形式大于内容而已，等一下还不是一样要滚床单！”  
“既然如此那先跳过吹蜡烛也没所谓了。”  
结果一猛子折腾到十二点以后，许愿这项也只能等到下个生日一并补上。

 

2017年3月20日

这次轮到Steve制造惊喜。

没有蛋糕，没有红酒，没有蜡烛，没有卡片，Steve做的仅仅是载着Bucky一路开回布鲁克林（当然照顾A.J.的任务又被交给了Sharon），停到那将近一个世纪之前他们比邻而居的旧地——现而今被改建成小广场。  
幸而是周一的工作时间，周围人来人往虽不断，但总不至于让接下来Steve要做的事情引起大规模围观（当然，如果是身着战袍的美国队长则另当别论，但这事情无关队长，只是他Steve Rogers执意为自己讨来的差事罢了）。  
停妥了坐骑，他拉住Bucky的手，慢悠悠、慢悠悠地绕着广场踱步开。  
Omega拉上了黑色连帽衫的兜帽——这天阳光好到刺眼，右手揣在裤袋里，左手被Steve握着。他的记忆虽永远没法完全复原，但总还没呆滞到发现不出伴侣带他来故地重游的用心。

还是有孩子们结伴路过，拎着各自的小忧烦却不离弃彼此。Bucky本不是多愁善感的人，只在别人身上看到曾几何时的自己和Steve时，心内才会泛起温暖的唏嘘。

故事里少年们相爱，唇齿记载隐秘的欲念，骨血被蚀刻无尽的抱拥。  
得是十足的痴迷壮绝，才无知无畏到熬得过失去对方一次又一次，还敢再去抓住那个人伸出的手。他不想过多归结于或感激命运，但仍愿微笑着拍拍心口，窃喜安慰自己一句：幸好，幸好。

Bucky本以为自己的人生到了此情此地，真是再没有什么缺憾不足，直到Steve停住了脚，浑身僵硬地转过来，单膝跪到他脚边。  
Alpha左手伸向裤袋掏出淡黄色的丝带，右手始终握住omega的左手始终没松开，带了他专注时惯有的凝神皱眉样子，谨慎而庄重的亲吻omega金属质地的无名指，将丝带绕过指根，缠上又一圈，打成死结，绳头握在自己手心。  
“跟我结婚吧，Bucky, 我想要跟你结婚。”他抬了头，冲Bucky微笑道。  
Omega呼吸暂停，缓过神来之后直哭到想吐，能说的只剩下一句：“好——妈的，我是说——好！”

而几周之后的嗜睡贪食浑身发冷等等体征为证，就是在这一天夜晚，Steve让Bucky怀上了Brooklyn.


	7. Chapter 7

合-下

1932年12月

像是风姿绰约的长姊身后邋遢惹人嫌的拖油瓶般，爵士时代还没过够的人们，却遭遇了不请自到的大萧条。  
倒是布鲁克林的小子们不怎么把这太当个事儿：左不过比穷更穷点儿罢了，只要大家还天天厮混着，又有什么关系呢。  
Steve的妈妈靠护士的活计养家总是足够，更何况她的独子根本吃不多；倒是Bucky家，虽然父母收入不低，毕竟四个孩子要养，至多够勉强度日罢了。  
Bucky的拳脚功夫不赖，又肯吃苦。不远开外、地狱厨房一带，只要你拳脚不赖又肯吃苦，总有的是办法让你赚点外快。就靠着点儿不太能上台面儿的“脏活儿”， Bucky赚到了小狗崽子们打牙祭的零花，他甚至有了一笔小小的秘密的积蓄——入冬了，严寒和旧疾不知何时就可能毁掉Steve的身体，若这笔钱也回天乏术，至少用来发丧总是够了。  
那么关于眼角唇间不时冒出来的淤紫，Bucky则讳莫如深。  
他觉得这外快赚来没什么不好，虽绝非长远计，但至少一不偷二不抢，更不是靠着omega的本钱出卖皮相，总能抬头挺胸做人的。  
只是当面对Steve气急败坏的质问时，尽管仍满嘴火车地扯谎敷衍，Bucky却禁不住心内涌上淡淡的愧疚。让呆子替他担心，是Bucky在这个世界上最不愿见之事。

说到了Omega属性，他（她）们的发育总来得更早些，因而Bucky在四年级便嗅到了自己，可直到转年、第一次隐匿的热潮到来，那发自身体中央自然而然的纯粹而干净的欲念，那空虚而迫切的渴求，才让他确认了自己是货真价实的omega。  
从此，11岁的小James有了秘密：他的身体是他的秘密。  
幸而除了自己之外，从未有他人嗅出过他，再加上从此时时处处的小心慎行，他得以鱼目混珠地继续当个不起眼却自在beta。既不耽误他跟着他的匪帮兄弟们捞外快，也方便在狗崽子们和Steve身边照顾。布鲁克林区历来视omega为稀缺资源，通常16岁一满就有人上门提亲——Bucky才不要这样，在呆子壮到足够自我保护之前、在弟弟妹妹们都有了依靠之前，他不愿也不肯委身于谁。至于在那之后，他还是愿意一直跟着Steve，只要还没被厌弃。  
反正看呆子那样儿绝不可能是omega就对了。这么说来，自己倒是能踏实：不论alpha还是beta，有个omega跟在他身边，总不会是什么坏事。  
又一年之后，新换上的灯泡儿底下，Bucky亲身确认了，他家呆子真的是alpha。或许说那是他日后漫长人生里最为值得回味的瞬间也不为过。就是那一刻，Bucky真真切切地安下了心来：来日方长，他比什么都更加坚信着，他的Steve迟早会嗅出他、辨出他、占有他。  
定然是用生涩却绝对的方式。  
他知道，早晚他们会接吻、会上床、他会给他很多很多的孩子，早晚都会的。彼时抑制剂还是处方药，Bucky只得靠这甜蜜的白日梦来捱过一个又一个隐匿的热潮。他总把自己裹在被子里面，回想着Steve身上带着蜂蜜香的潮木味道，想象着那样的气息在自己空洞干净的身体里面被风干、引燃、燎原、蔓延，想象着自己被心满意足地占据、在这干柴烈火中甘愿地涅槃。他总被自己五光十色的幻想折磨得口干舌燥彻夜不寐。好在Steve迟钝的可以，从不会察觉好友眼下的乌青源于前一日的春梦。

现如今Bucky已经15岁了，比Steve足足高上半个头，但想要陪在呆子身边的这一点，从未改变。

 

Steve遗传了母亲，有双巧手。这在物资匮乏荒烟蔓草的年代来说相当有意义。画画已不足为奇，他甚至出了几幅图纸，用Bucky捡来的零碎木头给Karl做了个玩具手枪，至于女孩子们就难办点儿，异性缘极佳的Bucky拿自家妹妹们没辙，最后还是要靠Steve来哄。  
先是给Kate坏掉了的洋娃娃用碎布扎了件抹胸礼服，美得小姑娘拿着娃娃在街坊四邻炫耀了好些天。坐不住的Rosa也拿着自己的娃娃跑来喊Steve不许偏心。  
“可是你的娃娃没有坏掉啊，明明就很好看的。”Steve偏过头微笑着，却接过了Rosa递来的“小Eliza”左右端详起来，“嗯……倒也不是完全没办法。呐，你先出去玩儿一会儿，等下回来再看看你的小Eliza好不好？”  
等到Rosa沿着街区转了一圈儿、吃了个冰激凌、又把邻居家招欠欺负妹妹的男生给狠狠修理了一顿，再跑去Steve那里，她小小的年纪第一次见识了什么叫化腐朽为神奇。  
Steve居然就靠着钢笔和几支手头能抓到的彩色铅笔给小Eliza画了个贵妇妆，活像默片里风情万种的omega女明星们。当下Rosa就要Steve也给自己化个同样的妆，苦于材料缺缺又不忍心扫了小姑娘的兴致，他只得硬着头皮用炭笔画眉、拆了Bucky半包烟的红色包装纸洇乐水权当唇色、挠头了半天又灵机一动给Rosa剪了个刘海，余下的头发则用自家母亲的头巾裹了起来做成高头顶，最得小姑娘欢心的还是那蝴蝶结。  
这是Steve人生中第一次出名——转天整个街区的小女生都抱着洋娃娃跑来凑热闹。而做这些小事情竟让Steve七病八灾不断的身体因情绪渐佳而有了些好转，甚至在进入深冬时都没有像上一年那般咯血。  
这让Bucky开心的同时也难掩失落。呆子变得更棒了呢。本来就棒。反正，总有一天呆子会不再需要他。  
他安慰自己说这是好事儿。但还是觉得难过。

到了平安夜，Steve照旧画了画送给Barnes家——画礼人人有份，但给Bucky的格外用心。  
待到拆礼物时，Bucky发现只有送给自己的居然是张白纸。再看那边厢Steve还一副笑呵呵的样子。  
若非呆子身体不好，他真的会揪着他到没人的地方把他屎都打出来。  
然而Bucky只是气哼哼地把纸团成一团塞到上衣口袋里，一整晚没跟Steve说一句话。

Sarah女士这天值班，故而大家一早便说好：用过晚饭之后，Steve就留宿在Barnes家。  
结果怎样，再怎么生他的气，Bucky还是抗拒不了跟Steve睡在一张床上这样大的诱惑。  
谁叫他实在是太好闻了。

铺床时Bucky还绷着不开口，毕竟是呆子不对在先，那幅画他可是从去年圣诞节收了礼物之后就开始心心念念盼着的。除非等下睡觉时乖乖任他抱，否则他绝不轻易就原谅Steve。

“你还不困吧，Bucky?”  
“干嘛？”要说心里没期待那绝对是假的。  
Steve没再说话，神秘兮兮地从开襟毛衣的怀里翻出早就藏在那儿的一包什么东西——也就他瘦成这样才做得到在合身的衣服里还能藏东西。  
小包袱抖开，一一摊在床铺上：炭笔、彩纸倒是平素见多了的，但那支唇膏和……眼影？居然还有一包女士香烟！  
“你他妈的从哪里搞来这些东西的？”  
将一根食指放在Bucky唇际示意他噤声——就这一下子已经让小omega面红耳赤——Steve难得一见地露出了狡黠的神情，探身过去咬耳朵道：“我一直在等着这会儿呢，大家都散了，才好送你我的礼物。”  
Steve就用那双瘦弱微凉的双手，给他唯一的朋友化了个电影海报里女主角那般的妆，难得他手抖成那样居然完全没有出错。  
而Bucky则因为这过程中、Steve身上发出的气味越来越浓烈这个事实，而完全丧失了拒绝的勇气。光是嗅食着这味道的同时还保持清醒，就已经让omega心力交瘁。  
而真正的礼物是，Steve给Bucky点燃一支又一支的女士香烟，在一整包都要抽完、天蒙蒙亮的时候，用那曾被Bucky揉皱又被他自己展平的白纸，给Bucky画了像。

看着好友小心翼翼又哭笑不得地把这副在彼时看来略嫌另类的画作收进抽屉并上锁，Steve在裤子上蹭了蹭自己手心的汗，很小声地自嘲道：“与其说是给你，倒不如说这是给我自己的礼物吧。”  
alpha的味道还是浓得不行，Bucky几乎是打着颤音请Steve重复方才说了些什么——他是真的没有听清。  
然而Steve只是微笑着开始换睡衣，钻到被子之后对还在一边发呆的Bucky问道：“今天，就这样别卸掉妆，直接睡，好吗？”  
“当……当然……”他本来就从不会拒绝Steve的任何请求，此刻倒是大着胆子调侃了起来，“就像是新婚夫妇那样吗？”  
Steve瞬间红了脸，却道：“对，就像是那样，如果你愿意的话。”

虽比Bucky的决心来得晚了数年，但至此，Steve也总算暗暗打定主意：尽管都是beta，但他Steve Rogers将来无论如何也不放手这小娇妻了。

 

1944年初

战场上的他们，既非老手，也绝不是菜鸟。  
可静下来独处时，Steve还是有种难以将眼前这一有时间就忙着保养武器的狙击手和上一年离别时分那梨花带雨的omega联系起来。是啦，他的Bucky从来都很能打、更不怵阵，但那是不一样的，如何用最少的子弹毁坏掉更多敌军的力量，换言之，如何更有效率的击中要害，和点到为止的打斗，是完全不一样的。这点Steve最最清楚。  
Bucky在布鲁克林时代从来不是会主动挑起事端的那一类人，每每凶相毕露起来，也定是因为有人欺负Steve在先，饶是如此，良善的本性驱使之下，Bucky也只是略施颜色、小惩大诫罢了。混迹地狱厨房的那段日子，他也从来都是只伤人皮肉，绝不动筋骨。  
而今……  
Steve万般的不愿承认，这些取人性命的伎俩，Bucky竟是先于自己在战场上习得的。  
尽管他的omega永远是干净正义的，但相握的手掌早被磨出了枪茧，察觉到危时豹子似地眯上眼睛，浑身的肌肉永远是绷紧着的：武人的身体本能不一而足。  
恶人的血也是血，恶人在被诛杀之时亦会疼痛，而这一对早就互许了后半生的情侣各自的两手沾都满了这样的血和痛。他们一往无前深感荣耀的同时亦背负千钧苦苦求生。  
Steve精于攻打和搏动，却时时巴望着某天开始随着战争的结束能一劳永逸地让这些技艺永无用武之地。虽从未出口问过，他却比什么都坚信着，Bucky的心里定也抱持着同样的念头。  
争斗为停止争斗，牺牲为再无牺牲。彼时Steve虽早已阅尽生死，却尚未经历那足以将心灵整个毁灭的撕心裂肺一幕，仍笃信人性本善，只要一直奔走披靡下去、总能待到远离战争的宁静时候。总要有人先去牺牲，总要有人去了更危险的地方。他选择把自己推到这样的境地，连同他的爱人一起。这是Steve情愿肝脑涂地而供奉的义，这是Bucky乐于俯首帖耳跟随Steve而供奉的义。  
他们都站在最前面、最显眼没退路之处。  
然而只一个来自对方信任的眼神，脸颊上一记轻吻，肩头上握紧胸口里相贴，便可供他们攒够了勇气继续去过杀伐决断的日子。  
他曾是那样的想要握住他的手一路带着他回家。

“让我去，Steve。”  
“你当然会去，整个咆哮小队都会。”  
“你知道我真正的意思，Steve，我是说，明天的任务，我需要在离你最近的位置。”  
“驳回。”Steve下意识的皱了皱眉，直觉话题会转向一次艰苦的争吵，Steve相当厌恶争吵——他从来都说不过Bucky（但不代表他没有别的办法）。  
Steve稍稍停顿了下，缓缓道：“这次的任务过于危险，我会单独打头阵。这是命令。”  
“就因为太危险，所以更不能让你单独送死！你觉得整个小队里会有谁能同意你这么做吗？”  
Omega挣脱开alpha的拥抱，才被情话热络起来的氛围、随着这几句争吵而飞快地冷了。  
沉默不过几秒，alpha不相让地还嘴道：“那为什么又一定要是你？离我最近、最有可能陪着我一块儿小命玩儿完的那个，为什么一定要是你不可？”  
“其余他们都是有家室的人！有的入伍时妻子怀着孕，到现在孩子几岁了还连面都没照过。他们死了你要让那些妻小怎么办？”  
“为什么总要这样？入伍的时候就是如此，说什么Karl才20岁又刚订婚，更有理由留在家里；现在也是，因为别人都有家室，所以你更合适陪着我去死，是吧？那么我倒问问你，Bucky Barnes,你就没有家吗？那我是什么？”  
“就因为我有你，所以我得在离你最近的地方。别忘了我说过的，我会陪你到最后。”omega没有打算掩饰自己因说出这番话而发红发烫的脸，只能尽可能做到语气不要太有起伏，“而且这不是感情用事，Steve，我认识你20年了，比其他所有人加起来都要久，如果真的到了非常时刻，你甚至不需要发什么指令，我有把握能料到你会怎么做，更能够尽全力配合，别忘了咱们是对方唯一相容的伴侣，尽管并肩作战的时间并不长，但你得相信咱们之间是有旁人无法超越的默契的。”  
“要是我不答应呢？”alpha的话锋软下来些，上前一步复又将恋人拥抱住，“以往你提出这样的要求我从来没有拒绝过，我也相信你所言非虚，但是明天……你知道咱们要面对的是什么，那不是用一场硬仗这几个字就能概括的情形。你知道我会担心你的，别让我分心。”  
“随你怎么说。”omega将额头抵在alpha肩膀处，与这乖顺的行为相反，言语上却毫不示弱，“你不同意，我就自己想办法。到时出了什么差池，我自然是断断不会连累你的。队长先生。” “你个混球！”Steve自知已是退无可退，除了点头称是别无他法。  
“你该不会真觉得你能拦得住我吧？废柴。”Bucky带了狡黠的神情抬头看向Steve，却在正要开口再说什么的当口上、被对方用虔诚的亲吻将欲言之话拦在了喉间。  
“你要小心。”亲吻之后，如同离别前夜那般，Steve这么说着，语调可看温柔，手掌轻拍着omega的肩胛。  
“我会帮你打场漂亮仗的，亲爱的。”omega轻轻踮了脚尖、吻了吻alpha的脖子，“别忘了过去十几年都是谁在罩着你的，呆子！”  
我当然想要胜利，但我更加不能失去你。这是Steve那天未出口的一句。  
那是他们在20世纪的最后一次私人对话。  
关系仍是隐匿的，因而天再一亮，恋人又将退回挚友。

——醒来在2011年之后，Steve常回想起来这一段，故意折磨自己般地反复在心内质问那个有着美国队长身份的家伙：那个时候料不料得到Bucky会死？料得到的话有没有办法去阻止些什么？料不到得话你为什么又不去陪着他去死？别拿什么大道理敷衍，Bucky的大道理永远比你讲得清。他多冷，他多疼，多无助与不甘，你却永远没机会知道了。就算你事后又跑去了那里也没意义。他不会回来。  
——然而同样谁也没料到的，后来后来。  
——人说“事情到了最后总是好的，如果不够好，说明还没到最后”。

 

2017年3月25日

他们的婚约只持续了不到一周便告结束。

周末日托放假，他们只得带了AJ一起去兜风，握着方向盘的Steve居然三绕五绕把车开去了神盾局。  
抱着孩子拖着一头雾水的伴侣迈进大厅时，刚好碰见熟人。确切来说，是那女孩子主动跑了过来打招呼。  
“Barnes探员！Rogers队长！哇——看看这是谁？”女生朗声笑着握住AJ的小手，“我们的小队长已经都长这么大啦！”  
Steve笑着寒暄“Johnson探员，好久不见！”；倒是曾经以视频会议方式合作过的Bucky亲切地直呼她的名讳Daisy。  
“队长要是不介意的话，我想跟Barnes探员单独聊一会儿，可以吗？” Daisy Johnson探员——曾经人们更习惯叫她Skye——问道。  
“当然没问题，我刚好也有点事情要处理，一会儿见。你们聊得愉快！”Steve说着抱着AJ转身一溜烟跑开，而Bucky被Skye拖着也不便追上去，只得把满腹狐疑暂且搁置。

“我知道这听起来很唐突，但其实我很早就想要跟您聊了。”在咖啡厅坐定，Skye紧握着马克杯看着对面的人，难得现出了紧张的样子，“Barnes探员，我一直一直都欠你一句谢谢。不对，远比那个更多……”  
“等等，Daisy，你把我绕糊涂了。如果你是指上次任务中、我给你提供了大量精确情报这件事的话，那大可不必道谢，这是我的工作。”  
“当然不是指那件事。我是说——难道您真的一点都不记得了，1988年7月2日？”Skye的循循善诱也只换来Bucky更加深的皱眉，索性她也不再绕圈子，“我还是直说了吧。那是我的生日。”  
“……提前……祝你……生日快乐？”Bucky词穷地实在是想不出这日期跟他要被感谢有什么关系。  
Skye闻言忍俊不禁，却也因由此而来的推测而倍感心酸：“看来您是真的不记得了……他们那个时候也给您洗脑过、又重新植入记忆的吧。所以会什么都不记得。”  
Bucky下意识地将右手握成拳又松开，脸上不自然地抽搐了下。Skye继续道：“我一出生就被当做084，好几位神盾局的探员为了保护我而死，若非Avery探员用计，我大概也活不到今天。当时Avery探员和Lumley探员是从一位死去的高级探员怀里找到我的。这些事我几年前就已经从Coulson那里得知。但有一个细节我是最近才听说。那位高级探员的身份至今都是绝密。然而作为事件至今唯一能联络上的生还者，Lumley探员透露，当时他记得那位探员左手上的手套有破损，裂缝中露出的手指，系金属质地。”  
“你是说……那个人……抱着你的那个人……”  
“尽管资料说Karpov死后你一直被冷冻，但我黑进了更高级的数据库，的确有资料证明你在88年6月30日至7月10日间被解冻，但你被派出的方向并不是我的出生地。所以我猜测你是因为某个意外而经过那里，搭救了毫无关系的我，为了不耽误赶回去赴命，做了假死的局，借此将我顺利转交给神盾。所以没人能查得出那位殉职的高级探员是谁，一来本就没有这个人，二来他根本没死。事后你被消除了关于这期间的全部记忆。但我想你完全有权知道，因为你的善举，一个小宝宝活了下来，成为了神盾局探员、你的同事。”  
Bucky已经听得目瞪口呆，手里的半杯牛奶几乎都握不稳：“但即便这样，也没办法证明那就是我啊……”  
“的确不行，可有一点是肯定的。”Skye的微笑里泪光闪闪，“味道。你的气味，Bucky，是独一无二的。当时你的颈部中枪，信息素腺体因此破裂，大量带着你的信息素的血溅到我的身上，甚至流进嘴巴里被我尝到，当然，一个婴儿自然记不住这些，但再次见到你时，她却能想的起来。”  
“你说……你能闻得到我？除了Steve没人闻得到我。”  
“是的，Bucky，你应该听说过，我是in-human,所以有点特异功能也没什么奇怪啊。”Skye微笑道，“我本身是omega，而且能闻到其他omega的气味。”  
“Daisy……”  
“不打算拥抱一下你的小姑娘吗？说起来我都该算你半个女儿了。”

而这天更大的惊喜还在十分钟以后，从咖啡厅外一脸莫测走来的Steve，在向Skye道谢了之后，一把将Bucky从座椅上拉了起来。  
“抱歉啦Barnes探员，的确是队长要我在这里把你拖住的，但我刚刚跟你说的都是真的！”Skye看着俩人走远的背影扯着嗓子道。

电梯一路往下往下，“叮”地一响门开之后，早就恭候在那里的Coulson正用他健全的那只手抱着AJ，装有义肢的手臂则往南侧走廊做了个“请”的手势。已经彻底发蒙的Bucky只得任由伴侣领着跟在局长身后一路走到会客室。  
圆桌上摆着一式两份的文书，Bucky本能地扫了一眼，直接原地死机。  
Coulson锁上了门后踱至桌前，道：“Barnes探员，你要是同意的话，就签字吧。啊，不对，我还应该问多你一句：James Buchanan Barnes先生，你愿意同Steven Grant Rogers先生结为合法伴侣，不论Department-X，HYDRA，或是任何人的威胁，都对他不离不弃、共度余生吗？”  
Bucky暂时失去了回答的能力，他在不停地打嗝，还有点儿慌神儿得直想吐——事后证明让他想吐的原因不仅如此。  
“这的确突然……但是毕竟咱们已经订婚了，我实在是等不下去了，所以……就拜托局长帮忙……”  
“队长知道你不愿意张扬，所以这个婚礼是完全私密的。除了咱们四个之外没人知道，就连Skye也不知道。”Coulson接过Steve的话头儿——其实他没算到Bucky肚子里的第五个人，“这样一来，你们的结合不仅合法，也相当于在神盾局报备了。啊，当然前提是你要点头说愿意。你应该是愿意的吧，是吧Barnes探员？”  
就在Steve站在一旁抓耳挠腮、眼泪都快被逼出来的时候，Bucky终于停止了打嗝，Steve那浓得呛死人的信息素让他努力深呼吸了几次才成功开口。  
“我James Buchanan Barnes，愿意和Steven Grant Rogers先生结为合法伴侣。”  
Steve的空间一下子被抽干了所有的声音，脑子里只剩下这一句话在嗡嗡作响，在Coulson将同样的问题问了他第二遍时才反应过来要回答。

签了字，再放下笔的时候，他们已经成了对方的。

没有交换戒指，没有相互亲吻，没有切蛋糕没有开香槟，没有扔花球，没有舞会。只有呼呼大睡的AJ勉强算是男傧相，他们就在这不能更独特的仪式结束后，从证婚人手上接过睡得口水直流的男傧相，眼看着Coulson将文件归档——他们甚至没有要求拥有一份拷贝，完全不需要这样做不是吗。  
礼成。  
他们不需要、却拥有了全宇宙的祝福跟花海。  
终于在挥别局长、电梯门关闭之后，Steve再也抑制不住地倾身吻了他的新婚伴侣。

 

“你跟我结婚了，Buck，你跟我，结婚了。”  
夜已深，他看着枕在自己臂上的omega如是道，忍不住又亲吻了omega脖颈上的咬痕。  
“对，我跟你，结婚了。”  
他往背后alpha的怀里又贴了贴，眼睛都没睁开，在那样安逸的气味里，他的意识飘到了几光年以外，身体却还牢牢地被他的alpha结着。  
孩子睡在几英尺外的婴儿床里，另一个——还只有几天大，正忙着在Bucky的腹中细胞分裂——他的双亲此时甚至都还不知道他的存在。至于他将如何成长，跟他的兄长又会有什么样的故事来呈现，又将是另一个样子的风景了。

“YOU PUNK.”  
“这PUNK现在是你的先生了，还是你孩子的爹.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bonous

“队长，抱歉，但是……”  
Steve仍沉默地坐在废墟中央，对一旁惴惴的Natasha充耳不闻。  
“队长，我们必须把Barnes探员的遗体带走……”红发女子仍在低声提醒着。  
几分钟，就再几分钟就好。他的身体还是暖的。让我再陪他一会儿。  
Steve更抱紧了些怀中的人，那些骇人的弹孔已经停止了出血，像是浅眠般的脸孔安详而不设防。  
Bucky，醒醒，跟我回家啊，AJ还在日托等着咱们去接他呢，明天你还有产科检查的预约。  
他抚过伴侣尚不突出的小腹，他们的第二个孩子。Bucky说过这次的早孕反应和怀AJ的时候一模一样，所以超级确定这胎也是男孩儿。他们才发现他的存在没多久，刚刚来得及决定好要叫他Brooklyn,他到Bucky的肚子里不过十几周而已。Bucky最后的姿势都维持在脸朝下、两手护着腹部——这让他的脊椎被坍塌发生时落下的重物砸成了数段，然而即便如此也没能阻拦胎儿像那孕育他的omega一样狠心地抛下alpha和年幼的长子弃世。  
“队长……”Natasha在Steve看不到的角落里似乎轻声啜泣开，再不忍心去提醒Steve他刚刚失去了什么。  
他就离我那么近，我却眼看着他……又是这样，什么都做不了。  
四下比70多年前的雪山附近仿佛更冷了些。他流不出眼泪，也说不出什么。

还是Bucky及时推醒了他。  
“又做噩梦了？”omega伸长了左手拧开床头灯，右手紧握着Steve发凉的手腕，“我去给你倒杯水。”  
别走！  
Steve这么想着，行动却先一步说出了这话：他猛地坐起身来，一个熊抱将正欲下床的omega死命地箍在怀里。  
Omega像是对此司空见惯，什么都没说，只乖乖呆着任alpha抱着，安静等待着身后那急促的喘息慢慢平稳下来。  
像是怕极了什么而要特意确认一下似的，Steve的左手按在了Bucky心脏的位置，那安稳的搏动让他安心；再往下滑到了腹部，他的手从Bucky的睡衣下摆探了进去，指腹在脐下逡巡——他们的Brooklyn还在那里，尽管时日尚不足感觉到胎动，但他们的孩子正平安地被裹在那个温暖的子宫里，飞快地长大着，再几个月就回降临人世来给他的哥哥做伴儿。  
“Steve，我没事，孩子也没事。只是个噩梦。”Bucky的金属手指隔着睡衣扣在Steve的小臂上，“现在，让我去给你倒杯水，好吗？”  
“别——别走——拜托——”Steve异乎寻常吃力地吐出这几个单词，没有要松开Bucky的打算。  
“好，我不走，我就在这里，你想要我在这里多久都可以。”Bucky尽可能地放松身体，扭过头去亲了亲伏在自己肩头的Steve的嘴唇，很轻却很长久的一个吻，其间他感觉到Steve轻轻闭上了眼睛——因为alpha的睫毛刮过了他的颧骨。他对着Steve的嘴唇不断地说：我在这里，我没事。胸口却像要裂开似的发疼。

已婚日常里不止是幸福安康，平安喜乐。幸存者的负疚感和创伤后应激障碍也是两位老人家如影相随的好伙伴。于Bucky而言，是前半夜的辗转，于Steve而言，是后半夜的噩梦：而从他面容扭曲满身冷汗有时甚至肢体抽搐的样子来看，Bucky的遇害似乎是他梦魇里不变的主旋律。  
没人知道他们还能不能、或者要花多久才能好起来。  
又或者，这已经是他们的样子。  
至少他们还在见证着彼此的余殇跟悲恸，这也已经是许多年前想都不敢想的奢望了。

大概又会是个无眠的后半夜吧。躺回床上时，Bucky这么想着。

“对不起。”Steve内疚道，“又吵到你……”  
“既然醒着就别说梦话！你个废柴。”Bucky打断了alpha的道歉，他向来不擅长转移话题，但此刻却是应当转移话题的时刻，于是又是个风马牛不相及的急转弯，“你知道我是怎么弄丢我的左手的吗？”  
“……你从火车上掉下去，我亲眼看到的。”  
“那只是HYDRA的资料。他们捡到我的时候，左手就已经没了，没人知道它怎么没有的，除了我。”  
Steve在黑暗里微微睁大了眼，对于伴侣接下来要说的话，他感到好奇而心疼不安。  
“你敢相信吗，就那个鸟不拉屎的地方，居然有熊！他妈的不好好冬眠还跑出来逮活食！我知道这不科学，这他妈的一点儿都不科学，但这是真的。”Bucky说得自己都要笑起来，“而且真是撞了大运就给我碰上了！我猜是血腥味把它引来的。小时候不是总说，有熊来的时候你就装死，熊不吃死人的。我也不知道这话到底是真是假，但那只熊大概真是饿极了吧，我明明就装死了还是被它咬断了手！操，要不是手边还有刀，我得让它吃得渣都不剩！你知道吗，Steve，那熊是个十足的混蛋！我只是用刀吓了吓它，没要它性命，它倒恩将仇报，都不把胳膊还我，叼着就跑了！妈的……真的就那么好吃吗？”  
Bucky自认把这经历已经讲成段子了，好笑到足够让Steve稍微开心起来，结果却是Steve在听完之后整整半个小时纹丝没动，就在Bucky以为他已经又睡着了时，alpha一言不发地起身穿戴整齐，磕磕巴巴留下句“你先睡”就出门去，直到天蒙蒙亮、Bucky在给AJ换尿布的时候才满身是汗地回来。Steve没有计步的习惯，但少说也跑了有百来英里。

黑暗中，他们感受到彼此的眼神，然后各自笑了。

这就已经足够了。

很快太阳就会升起，孩子们以想象不到的速度成长，生命延续，生命跌宕，生命不等待你我，生命延续。

而你，你们，陪伴我生命的延续。咱们都一起，像是一个人。

——全文完结，谢谢观赏！

（作者注：关于熊到底吃不吃死人，我真的不知道。所以都是胡掰的。请小伙伴们自行百度真相，欢迎回帖告知，多谢！以及，如果您在野外真的遇到了熊，正确的做法……对不起我还是不知道，请您自行百度，多谢！）


End file.
